I Wish I Could Stay Young Forever
by WhackuOtaku
Summary: Sequel to Love in the Library. Satoshi throws a massive Halloween party including a talent show, a game of Manhunt, and a devastating pillow war. Multiple parings including; Morishige x Mayu, Yoshiki x Ayumi and Seiko x Naomi. Please enjoy.
1. A Little Party never killed Nobody

**Morishige`s POV**

Who doesn't love Fridays? I know I sure do. I`d had a fantastic day. I`d got an A+ on my essay on a western musical and it was also the first day that I`d been (unofficially) dating Mayu. We`d 'talked' in the library the day before it turns out she liked me as much as I liked her. We didn't actually talk. She just came into the library, kissed me, confessed to me, then I screamed "I love you" at the top of my lungs. I know it might not be the most traditional way to do it. I think in hindsight I probably should`ve ask her before she asked me. I guess that`s normally what boys do, right? I pushed my keys in the lock and opened the door. **  
**"Hello?!" I shouted as I stepped into my house. Silence. I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen and saw a note left out on the kitchen table. It was from my parents. It said that they`d gone out for a few days to visit some family. That fitted my agenda quite nicely; it would allow me to spend some quality time with my sweet, sweet Mayu. It was Halloween tomorrow and so I thought maybe she could come over to my place and we could spend the night watching scary movies together. Maybe during the movie she would get scared and snuggle up to me and if she got too scared then I`d ruffle her hair and gently kiss her on the top of the head. She`d bury her face into my chest to avoid something gory. When it was over, she`d look up into my eyes and I`d look down at her cute, little face. We`d slowly move closer and closer until are lips would almost be touching and then….. But my train of thought was interrupted when my cell phone buzzed. Fucks sake. I opened my phone up to see who would dare interrupt my sweet, sweet Mayu dream. It was Yoshiki.  
 _'Me, Satoshi are gonna have a party at his place. It should be pretty good. You up for it?'_ I didn't exactly feel like spending my Halloween with those two instead of my sweet, sweet Mayu but my mind was changed when a second message came through all most instantly.  
 _'The girls are gonna be there too.'_ 'The girls' meant Mayu and if Mayu was gonna be there then you bet your ass I was gonna be there as well.  
 _'Sure, I`ve got nothing else to do.'_ That was a lie. I had Mayu. I put my cell phone back in my pocket and went upstairs to my room. As I walked into my room I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4pm. I flung my bag on the floor and sat down at my desk. As I turned my computer on my phone went off again. It was another message from Yoshiki.  
 _'It`s tonight and you`re need to bring some stuff. Bring a Halloween costume, some spare clothes and some swimwear. See you in an hour.'_ I decided not to respond. Putting my phone back for hopefully the final time, I got up and started packing. As I was gathering up my clothes I thought about what sort of costume Mayu might wear. Maybe a sexy witch girl outfit. That would be pretty cute. Or a sexy nurse. I could definitely see her as a cute little nurse. Or maybe a sexy teacher. That could be quite hot, or maybe…

 **Mayu`s POV**

My laptop told me it was 7pm. I was bored, really bored. I rolled back and forth across my bed and groaned.  
"Sooooooooooo bored." I whined to no one in particular.  
My parents had gone off on a business trip and so I was by myself. I would`ve talked to my Shig but now that we were sort of unofficially dating calling and messaging him made me a little nervous. Despite that though, I still enjoyed talking to him. He spoke differently to me compared to the others. His voice was soft and calming. And sometimes, if I was lucky, I`d catch him rehearsing a love monologue. I once caught him doing that after school. He didn't speak to me for like a week because he felt so embarrassed. Despite his stoic exterior, he could be quite a softy. It was Halloween tomorrow so I figured that we could spend the day together. Since my parents were out of town I`d thought that he could come round to mine and we could watch a scary movie together. I could pretend to be scared so I`d have an excuse to snuggle up to him. He`d then ruffle my hair softly as I`d lie against his chest while I listen to him breathing and then maybe if the movie got too scary I`d bury my face in his chest. I`d look up at him and he`d look down at me. We would slowly move our faces closer together until our lips would almost be touching and then …..But my train of thought was interrupted as my phone buzzed. It was from Ayumi.  
 _'Hey Mayu xxx Satoshi is having a massive party at his place on Saturday. Get there by 4pm at the latest. You totally have to go. Everyone`s gonna be there. Bring some clothes, some swimwear and a cute Halloween costume. And make sure you arrive in your costume. See you later xxx' '_ Everybody' meant including Shig so I was definitely going. It could be the perfect time to spend some time with him. I quickly messaged Ayumi back to tell her I was going. We hadn't spoken on the phone last night in fact I didn't see him school and he goes home early on a Friday so I hadn't actually spoken to him since yesterday. So if I did see him, it would be a good chance to talk about us. I got up and walked over to my wardrobe. But now the million dollar question; what cute costume am I gonna wear?

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you`ve enjoyed the first chapter of this story. The next one will be out on Friday. That chapter should be considerably longer than this one. But anyway, thank you very much for reading, Goodnight.**


	2. Boys Night

**Morishige`s POV**

After not only about a half hour of walking I arrived at Satoshi`s place. Lucky for me he didn't live too far away. At first, when I got there I didn't realise I was at the right house. After checking and then re-checking his address on my phone, I found myself in front of a giant mansion. I`d never really spoken to him too much out of school but I`d never assumed he was rich. I walked up to the extravagantly decorated door and rang the doorbell. A merry chime rung out through the house. I was impressed. I was surprised when Yoshiki opened the door.  
"Hey Morishige." He said, opening the door and waving me in. I stepped inside the massive house. He closed the door as I removed my shoes. Looking up revealed the stunning interior of Satoshi`s house. Marble staircases and snow white walls. Virtually everything was painted white; the walls, the doors, even the carpet was white. The only break in the sea of white was the brass doorknobs and the occasional painting on the wall. It was very impressive. For a rich kid he sure didn't brag out about. I respected that. Yoshiki lead me through a door way revealing the millionaire himself in front of the TV playing video games. Yoshiki sat down next to him and picked up his controller.  
"Nice house." I said, blandly.  
"Sure is." Satoshi replied. The two went back to playing their racing game. We were sat in his living room. The two were sat on bean bags in front of the television. At one end of the room was a large dining table with 6 chairs around it. I was sat on the sofa. Just in front of me was a coffee table was a few magazines and a half drunk can of soda. At the other end of the room were large set double doors leading outside. There was a large building outside in his garden. There didn't appear to be a third controller so I busied myself with a guitar magazine that was lying on the coffee table. As I flicked through it I noticed some guitars had been circled. A particularly nice red and black electric was circled in red pen. Unfortunately it was 32,000 yen. A few miles outside of my price range. My mind started to wander again. I wonder if Mayu liked guitars. Maybe I could buy one and serenade her. I wonder if she`d like that? Or maybe she`d appreciate some other instrument? But like what? A bass guitar maybe? Or something you blew, like a trumpet? What about a piano? My train of thought was interrupted when Yoshiki spoke up.  
"Where`re your folks, Satoshi?"  
"They were called to some family crisis." He replied.  
"Did Yuka go with them? I haven't seen her around." Satoshi shook his head.  
"Nah, she went to stay at her friend Satsuki`s place for a couple days." He answered.

We spent a few hours just chatting about mindless things and playing video games. Well, when I say we, I mean those two but I joined in every now and again so it was actually more fun than I thought it would be. I very rarely spoke to the other boys. I spent most of my time either by myself or with Mayu and a few select people from the drama club. Turns out these two weren't as obnoxious as I`d presumed they`d be. However on that saying that, Yoshiki could be quite distracting at times. I was trying to read my Manga but he kept talking out load. But the thing was he wasn't even talking to me and Satoshi, he was just narrating over his own actions in the video game.  
"One, two, three, Break! Gas Gas Gas. Break! Gas. Break. Gas. Reverse! Gas. Break. Gas!"  
"Oh my god, Yoshiki! Will you shut up?" Satoshi snapped, getting annoyed at his friend`s constant narration. I looked up from my book. The two were still playing the same racing game.  
"You two shouldn't sit so close to the TV." I warned. "It`ll give you eye strain." Satoshi groaned loudly.  
"Dude, you sound like my nan." Yoshiki sniggered as he started mashing buttons in a frenzy. My old woman sounding comment had distracted Satoshi enough for Yoshiki to take the lead. The blonde boy`s car sped across the finish line.  
"Victory!" he shouted as 'Player 2 wins' flashed up on the screen. Satoshi groaned and turned off the game. Yoshiki muttered something I didn't hear clearly at him. The blonde turned to me.  
"What time is it, Shig?" I frowned and looked down at my watch.  
"7pm," I said. "and don't call me Shig."  
" I heard Mayu call you Shig."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I went back to my book. Silence. I looked up from my book; they were both staring at me.  
"What?" More silence.  
"Do you like Mayu?" Satoshi asked. I put my book back in front of my self so they didn't see me blush.  
"I like her as a friend." I responded. This time it was Yoshiki`s turn to ask.  
"Do you think she`s pretty?" he asked.  
"I think she`s…kinda cute, yeah." I answered. This seemed to be enough for them because they abandoned their interest in my love life and turned on each other.  
"Do you like still like Naomi?" Yoshiki asked, turning to look at his friend.  
"What do you mean?" he snapped. Yoshiki leant back on his bean bag and grinned like Mr Cool.  
"Well, didn't you used to like her?" he asked. Satoshi started to falter.  
"Well I-" I decided to wade in.  
"Why`re there guitars circled in your magazine?" They both paused and looked at me.  
"What?" they both said in unison. I picked the magazine I was reading earlier and tossed it to them. Yoshiki picked it up and started flipping through.  
"Turn to page 11." I said. Satoshi was starting to go red. Me and Yoshiki were closing in. The blonde flipped to the page.  
"Dude this is a nice guitar…..wait. Were you gonna buy this for her?"  
"No, I-"  
"Where you gonna buy it?"  
"Yes, bu-"  
"Wait, were gonna sing no her?" Yoshiki laughed.  
"No, I-" I wanted to join in.  
"Were you gonna try and serenade her?" Yoshiki laughed again.  
"Shut up, Shig." Satoshi said. He snatched the magazine of Yoshiki, rolled it up and flung it at me. I dodged the magazine and picked up a pillow.  
"Ha ha, Shig." Yoshiki said, laughing a little. I threw the pillow at him. I was about to have a jab at him about Ayumi but he interrupted me before I could get my words out.  
"Just speak of girls," he said. "Where are they?"  
"Oh they`re not coming until tomorrow." He said. Seriously? I was only here because I was under the impression that Mayu was going to be here.  
"We`re having a boys night." Satoshi said, a little too enthusiastically for my tastes. I`m not really very social, so if this boys night was anything like the ones seen in the movies then I wanted out.  
"Do they even know they`re coming?" asked Yoshiki. Satoshi went silent for a moment.  
"Hey, Yoshiki." He said.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you text Ayumi and tell her to text all the other girls the details about the party." Yoshiki got his phone out and started texting away. I put my defence pillow down. There was no point me staying here. I got up to leave.  
"Hey, where you going?" asked Satoshi.  
"Home." I responded.  
"No no no no." Satoshi said, standing up and blocking the doorway with his body. "You can`t go home."  
"And why`s that?" I asked bluntly.  
"Because you're sleeping over here." I was?  
"I am?"  
"Yes you are. I got some futons prepared for you and Yoshiki." I looked over at the aforementioned boy. He gave me a look almost to say 'Don't try and fight it.' I sighed internally. It looked like I was staying at Satoshi`s for the night.

After a few more hours of teasing, video games and a takeout, Satoshi told us "We best go to bed early. I have A LOT planned for tomorrow." He went into another room and brought us two futons.  
"Well, enjoy." And then he left, leaving me and Yoshiki alone together in the dark. Since I didn't expect to be sleeping over I hadn't brought anything to sleep in. I only had my swimming trunks, my costume and the jeans and shirt I was wearing. However this didn't seem to phase Yoshiki as he lay down on the futon still in the clothes he was wearing. I decided I may as well do the same. I removed my glasses and lay down on my futon, at a confortable distance away from Yoshiki`s. If Satoshi could put his money where his mouth was, tomorrow sounded pretty cool. He didn't specify exactly what we were going to be doing but he said some of it involved "Testing our fears and proving our manliness to the girls." I breathed deeply and attempted to drift off to sleep.  
"Shig?" I ignored him. He tried again.  
"Morishige?"  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Knock yourself out." I replied.  
"Well….. you know who we were talking about the girls earlier?" If he was gonna mention something about Mayu then I swear I`d smash his head in with a pillow.  
"Hmmmmmm." Was the only response I could muster.  
"Well…. I was considering confessing to Ayumi." I was shocked. We`d always joked about those two but I`d never thought that there was any truth behind it. I guess I was wrong.  
"Good luck." I responded.  
"Do you think she likes me back?" he sounded like a total girl. I couldn't see in the darkness and without my glasses but I wouldn't be surprised if he was lying on his stomach swinging his legs back and forth whilst playing with his hair.  
"The heart wants what the heart wants." I answered. "If she does then that`s fantastic. But if she doesn't then…. Well….. tough luck I guess. If she doesn't then I guess you could always to win her over."  
"Yeah, okay thanks." He didn't sound very enthusiastic. That was the last I heard out of him that night. He must`ve fallen asleep around 11:30 because after that time I was kept awake by the sound of horrific snoring. I vowed I`d get my revenge, but for now my priority was getting to sleep. I did everything I could think of; concentrate on my breathing, count sheep, think other 'sleepy thoughts' but none of it worked. I busied myself thinking about what cute costume Mayu was gonna wear tomorrow. It worked but it must`ve been at least 1am before I finally drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Well, successfully introduced the secondary ship of the story for all you Yoshiki x Ayumi fans reading this. In the next chapter (which will be released on Sunday) we will meet the rest of the group. I hope you`ve enjoyed this. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	3. Happy Halloween

**Morishige`s POV**

I jolted awake suddenly to the sound of a slap and the feeling of something wet on my face. I put my hand to my cheek, it was foamy. I blindly reached around for my glasses and saw Satoshi and Yoshiki rolling around on the floor in hysterics.  
"Oh my God. It worked. It actually worked." said Yoshiki, through his laughter. "I saw it online but I never thought that it might actually work." In his hands he held a can of shaving foam and a feather. I stood up and staggered out of the room as they continued laughing. I was still not entirely sure what had happened. I gathered my thoughts as I walked up the stairs. I wiped some foam out of my eye. I`ll admit it; they got me. They got me good. They`d done that prank where you fill a sleeping persons hand with shaving foam or whipped cream or something and then you tickle their face lightly with a feather. The person then subconsciously tries to swat away the tickling sensation and it causes them to smack themselves in the face with the foam. I was almost half relieved that this was what they chose to do as a prank instead of the hand in warm water prank. That would've been…..bad. Well, if it was pranks that they liked then it was pranks they were gonna get. I vowed my revenge. This would not go unnoticed. Before this party was over I swore that I was going to get them back. I opened the door to the bathroom  
"Gahhhh! Fuck!" I screamed. There was a skeleton on the toilet. No, you heard my right. There was a plastic skeleton Halloween decoration sat on the toilet. It was on. It was so, so on.

After doing my normal bathroom routine and washing myself clean of shaving foam, I made my way back downstairs to confront the pranksters. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8am  
"You guys are a real barrel of laughs, you know that?" I said as I opened the door back to the living room. Yoshiki was sat at the table with a newspaper. He sniggered.  
"Well you know what they say. It's a foam or be foamed world".  
"Hmm, sure it is." I said, sitting down next to him. Satoshi came out the kitchen with three plates.  
"Here we are lads." He said. "Egg on toast." I won`t lie. I looked pretty good. I hadn't had much to eat last night since the other two devoured most of the pizza before I could even pick up a slice, so egg on toast looked pretty good to me. As we ate, Satoshi explained his plan for the day. He told us we were going to decorate the house with decorations for the party. He then had to leave to do an errand whilst me and Yoshiki got the food and other stuff ready.  
"What`re we actually gonna be doing?" asked Yoshiki. I too was curious. Every time Satoshi talked about the party he got an excited look in his eye. Said boy leant back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.  
"Oh you`ll see. You`ll see."  
"Well that's fucking ominous." said Yoshiki. I laughed. It did sound pretty creepy. Satoshi then told us when we were finished with the decorations we needed to change into our costumes before the girls arrived. He said that he`d arranged for them to get here in their costumes so we could have a 'Competition.' After we finished our breakfast we got to work. We all spent most of the morning decorating Satoshi`s massive mansion with Halloween decorations, with everything from fake leathery bats and spiders to simple banners. However our proudest achievement was a creepy witch we set up above the front door that crackled whenever anybody went in or out of the door. Because we`d put it above the door you wouldn't see it unless you looked up. Satoshi told us it was guaranteed to get some priceless reactions out of the girls. At noon we had some lunch. After we finished Satoshi went off to do his 'errand' leaving me and Yoshiki together to prepare the food. We chatted mindlessly as we worked. I got on well with Yoshiki but that didn't mean that would save him from my revenge strike. Ayumi was going to this party and going off what he told me last night I figured I could think of something good enough to get payback. However Satoshi was a harder nut to crack. He hadn't revealed anything personal yet, so I didn't have any clues as how to get back at him as effectively as possible.

At roughly 3pm Satoshi returned back with a few shopping backs filled with soda and a few other things. He put them away in the kitchen and told me and Yoshiki to change into our costumes. At 4, the girls arrived en masse. We were in the exact same scenario as last time, those two playing video games and me flipping through a magazine. It was a car magazine this time but whatever, it was close enough. Satoshi ordered Yoshiki to go let the girls in. He left the room to go open the front door. Me and Satoshi waited in anticipation that the witch would work and it lived up to our expectations. I heard the door open and the sound of girly chatter filled the corridor. Ayumi`s voice was clearest.  
"Hi Yoshiki, Happy Hall-" The witch crackled loudly. It startled Ayumi and she screamed. The sudden shriek incited screams from the other 3 girls. I saw Yoshiki collapse onto the floor in laughter. Me and Satoshi laughed as the girls all piled into the room.

 **Mayu`s POV**

It was the day after my invitation from Ayumi and us girls had assembled outside of Satoshi`s house. Or, more accurately, Satoshi`s mansion. In order to make sure we all turned up on time we first all went to Ayumi`s house so we could all walk to Satoshi`s place together. We figured it would be best if we all walked together since walking down the street by yourself in a Halloween costume was a bit strange. But then again, a group of us wasn't much better. In fact maybe a group was worse. We`d had a nice little pre-party at Ayumi`s place. I`d met her sister there as well. She seemed nice. Ayumi walked up to the door but before she could ring the bell, the door opened and Yoshiki stood in the doorway to greet us.  
"Happy Halloween girls, come on in." he said smiling. As Ayumi stepped in she replied to Yoshiki.  
"Hi Yoshiki, Happy Hall-" She was interrupted by a horrible crackling noise. She screamed in fright which startled Naomi, causing her to scream and that scared Seiko and caused her to jump and scream. Unfortunately when Seiko jumped she landed on my foot, which caused me to scream, in pain. Yoshiki had collapsed onto the floor in laughter. We all made our way into the very impressive house. White paint and white marble stairs; very fancy. Who knew Satoshi was a rich boy? Not me that's for sure. We all dumped our bags in the kitchen piled into the living room as Yoshiki composed himself. Satoshi was sat on a bean bag on the floor. Seiko, Naomi, Yoshiki and Ayumi sat on the sofa and I sat down at a table next to Shig.  
"Pretty house." blurted Seiko. I loved Seiko. She always spoke her mind.  
"Thanks." replied Satoshi. Seiko turned to Naomi who was 'sat' next to her. The sofa looked as if it was only made for 3 people and so because Seiko was adamant she wanted to be with Naomi, the two girls had to share a seat, which ended with Seiko half sat on Naomi`s lap.  
"Almost as pretty as you." said Seiko, lightly nudging Naomi with her elbow.  
"Shut up, Seiko." replied Naomi. Everyone else resumed talking. I turned to Shig next to me. He was flipping through a car magazine. I admired his costume. It wasn't what I`d hoped for though. But then again, I don`t think there was a very big chance of him wearing a sexy fireman's outfit. In fact I think everyone had done a fairly good job of getting costumes at such a short notice. Shig was wearing a grim reaper costume. He wore a long black cloak with a hood and leant against the table next to him was a long plastic scythe. I had decided to go as scarecrow girl. I`d found some ripped jeans and put some straw in the tears. I had a black and red stripy shirt and I`d topped it off with an American Stetson I`d found lying around in fancy dress box from when I was little. The prize for the funniest costume went to Seiko though. She was a toilet paper mummy. I`ll admit though that despite it being such a simple costume she pulled it off quite well. She`d gone the extra mile and wrapped some round her head and the tight fitting clothes she was wearing underneath emphasized her figure quite nicely. It looked as if Naomi`s costume had been done last minute as well and a tight budget. She was a bed sheet ghost. She cut two eye holes out of a bed sheet and just had some casual clothes on underneath. It looked creepy when she didn't move though. If she sat still and just stared forward it was quite eerie. Everyone else`s costume was far more elaborate. Ayumi wore a black witch's hat, black a cloak and dark clothes on underneath. She`d even completed the look by having a wand. I think it might have just been a stick but it still added to the witchy affect. Yoshiki`s costume however might have been the most elaborate out of all of us. He had a red hand band with plastic horns on it, a red plastic trident, a long red tail looking thing attached to his trousers and a long red cape. Whatever it was about that costume, Ayumi was loving it because when she thought no one was paying attention to her I caught her staring at him. I can't say much though, I was doing the same with Shig. Maybe he`d whisk me away under his cloak and let me hold his scythe… Anyway, lastly was Satoshi. Satoshi`s costume might have been the only one that could actually be called scary. Like me, he wore tore jeans but instead of straw he`d stuffed his rips with fake fur. Also, like Yoshiki, he too had a fake tail yet his was a grey dog`s tail. He had a white shirt on that was stained with (what I hoped was) ketchup to imitate blood and large werewolf's mask. Maybe it was just me but I thought it looked pretty scary. The fake blood added to the realism. I hate werewolves. I always thought I was fairly brave when it came to horror movie monsters. Zombies, Frankenstein, aliens, ghosts, Vampires, all fine. But werewolves were something else. They were vicious, violent, wild animals. And what made it worse was that they used to be people and so when they changed during a full moon they`d rip even their best friend to pieces if they happened to come across them. I shuddered. My ears perked up when I heard someone ask me something. It was Ayumi.  
"Is that a no then Mayu?"  
"Sorry." I said, smiling. "I was miles away there, what did you say Ayumi?"  
"I said would you like a soda." She asked.  
"Oh yes please." I replied. "Thank you." She turned to Yoshiki.  
"You heard her. Go get us a soda."  
"W-what? Why me?" he said.  
"Because, we`re your guests." She responded. Yoshiki tried to protest.  
"It`s not even my house."  
"I don't care. Move your ass. Soda. Now. Go." She said, her voice almost wavering by the shock of her own confidence. Seiko mumbled something about Naomi`s ass but I didn't quite catch it. Shig looked up from his magazine.  
"I`ll have one as well if you`re getting up." He said.  
"I`ll have one to." Said Seiko.  
"Me to, please." Said Naomi.  
"Get us one too." Said Satoshi, enjoying watching his friend be bossed around. Yoshiki left the room and mumbled something incomprehensible. When he returned and handed out all the drinks, Satoshi stood up from his bean bag.  
"Alright everybody," he said, getting the attention of the room. The chatter drained away to silence. "Well, thank you all for coming. I`m sure you`ll enjoy all the surprises I have in store for you." Seiko squealed.  
"Oh I love surprises." She said. We all laughed. I loved Seiko. She was brilliant.  
"Yes Seiko, we know you do." continued Satoshi. He clapped his hands together.  
"Now then, I believe it`s time for the first main event." He said. I was intrigued.  
"We`re going to be doing a talent show."

 **A/N: Well, there you go. Some good costumes ideas there. I sympathise with Mayu though. I hate werewolves, I think they`re terrifying. Yeah, in this alternate universe Mayu is slightly pervy. But not much, only a little pervy. And also enjoy Seiko. I think she`s brilliant. It is hinted in this chapter but its`s pilled on in future chapters that Seiko is just a massive sex pest. But only for Naomi. Also, special mention to 'Starry`s Light' for inspiration for the whipped cream prank in the beginning. I got the idea from one of the reviews on another one of my stories, so thanks. Gee, that was a long note but anyway next story will be out on the 16** **th** **. Now once again, thank you very much for reading, goodnight**


	4. Update

**So I`m out of hiatus now. I`m gonna be continuing this story again, hopefully until the end. I actually stopped because I just lost my drive to write for this fandom and I wanted to write for other fandoms and now that I have, I feel I`m ready to come back to where I began. I`m really looking forward to it. But also, the reason why I`m here today is to you all that the plot line that I had originally planned for this story is being altered slightly. My OTP is still Shig and Mayu but the story is being changed a little to explore the relationship between Ayumi and Yoshiki and how they`re gonna end up together. But it`s good. It`s still the nice, funny, slice of life style that I always write. So don't worry, there`s not gonna be any drama. Well, not much. A little. Because there`s a conflict of interest between some characters. *cough* *cough* Seiko. But anyway, I`m looking forward to continue this and I`ll also be continuing my one-shot collections. So if you like this then feel free to check those out as well. The next chapter should be coming sometime in the next few days, so enjoy.**


	5. Talent Show

**Morishige`s POV**

Hmmmmm, a talent show. It sounded like my kind of thing but I don't think the others agreed with me. They all groaned apart Mayu and Seiko.  
"Ohhhh that sounds awesome!" said Seiko. "I`m gonna do like….. a dance or something. It`s gonna be great."  
"Sure Seiko, you do that." said Satoshi. "So, here are the rules. You all have half an hour to prepare something you want to do using anything you find in the house. And then after half an hour we all meet back here to perform what we rehearsed. After everyone has finished, as the judge, I`ll decides who wins. " Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Sure, I`ll do it." said Yoshiki.  
"I don't think we get a choice." I whispered to Mayu next to me. She laughed.  
"Right then, off you go." said Satoshi, waving us all away. Everyone got up out of their seats and made their way off to different parts of the house. I saw Seiko grab hold of Naomi and try to drag her off upstairs.  
"How about you and I go off to the bedroom?" said Seiko, seductively.  
"No." replied Naomi bluntly. While I was busy watching class 2-9`s star couple, Mayu walked up behind me and lightly tugged on my sleeve.  
"What`re you gonna do?" she asked. I didn't know. I was considering doing some monologue from drama class but I still wasn't sure.  
"I don't know. I was thinking about doing a monologue but I`m still not sure." I replied. "What`re you gonna do?"  
"We could do something together." She suggested. I nodded in agreement.  
"Sure, we`ll do something we did in class." I replied.

When the half hour ended we all made our way back to the living room. Satoshi held a pen and pad in his hands.  
"Who`s going first?" he asked. Seiko jumped out of her seat and waved her arms around.  
"Me! Me! Pick me!" she shouted, enthusiastically.  
"Go on then Seiko." Replied Satoshi. Seiko walked to the middle of the room and picked a magazine up off the table and started to roll it up. She put the rolled up magazine to her lips like a microphone.  
"So then, what`s the deal with airline food, eh?" I sniggered. Yoshiki looked at me.  
"That wasn't funny." he said.  
"No but she is." I replied. Seiko pointed to me and smiled.  
"Thanks Shig. Your my number one fan." She said.  
"Don't call me that." I replied, stoically.  
"You got it Shiggy Wiggy." Everyone started laughing. I rolled my eyes.  
"Now that was funny." said Yoshiki. I gave him the finger. Seiko cleared her throat to get our attention.  
"So, how many policemen does it take to change a light bulb? Ten. One to change the white bulb and night to bea-" Naomi interrupted her.  
"Seiko, no! I`ve heard that joke before. It`s too racist."  
"It`s not that racist." Whined Seiko. Naomi shook her head disapprovingly.  
"Alright fine." Seiko got up and started to walk around the room. "So, something that always puzzled me." She walked past Yoshiki and put her hand on his shoulder. "How comes you can tell when someone else likes someone else…" She walked over to Satoshi and did the same. "But you can never tell when someone likes you?" She walked back to the centre of the room.  
"Strange isn't it?" Everyone murmured quietly.  
"Well Seiko, I think that`s enough now." said Satoshi. We all clapped as Seiko sat down. "Who wants to go next?"  
"I think Naomi should go next." said Seiko. Said girl elbowed her in the ribs but Seiko just laughed.  
"Err, okay then. Naomi, you`re up." Naomi got up and walked to the centre of the room.  
"So uhm. I didn't really think of anything to do. But I do know some jokes." She looked at Seiko. Seiko was trying not to laugh, watching her friend in such an awkward situation.  
"So a man walks into a bar. Ouch." Nobody said anything.  
"Booooooo! Get off the stage!" shouted Seiko. If this was a comedy only talent show I think Seiko would win hands down. Naomi looked at Satoshi as if to say 'get me out of here'.  
"Well Naomi, good job. You can sit down now." She sat down and mouthed thank you towards him. He smiled and nodded. "Who`s next?" he asked. Naomi looked around. Her eyes met mine.  
"Morishige." Shit. I should've looked away. I stood up.  
"Well, me and Mayu are sort of a double act." I said. Yoshiki whispered something to Ayumi and she laughed. I ignored them.  
"Well then you can both go." Said Satoshi. Me and Mayu got up and walked to our positions. I picked my scythe up. Mayu started shivering like she was cold as I put the hood of my cloak up.  
"A graveyard? Oh please no. There`s something else I must know. Is that not true?" said Mayu. I stayed silent. "Spirit, I know what I must ask. I fear to but I must." I continued my silence. "Who was the wretched man that`s death brought glee and happiness to all the others?" I pointed my scythe towards the TV. She looked worriedly and back at me again. "Answer me one more question. Are these the shadows of things that will be? Or are these the shadows of things that may be only?" I gestured to the TV again. Mayu began to walk to the TV, quivering. She looked back at me. "These events can be changed." She got down on her knees in front of the TV and took a piece of paper out of her pocket and put it on the screen. She then pretended to wipe something off the paper and gasped in horror. "Mayu Suzomoto." She pretended to start to cry. "Oh please spirit, no, here me, I`m not the man I was." She continued to sob. "Why would you show me this if I was past all hope? I will honour Christmas and try to keep it all the year round." She walked over to me and fell to her knees, burying her face in the bottom of my cloak. She pulled the fabric in a begging motion. "Please Spirit, have mercy." She started to sob harder. "Forgive me. Please." We both froze for a moment. Silence.  
"That was fucking awesome!" screamed Seiko, jumping up and clapping madly. We unfroze and bowed to our audience. Everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering.  
"You guys were awesome."  
"Nice on, Morishige."  
"Oh Mayu, I`m so proud of you. You were brilliant.  
"I`ve gotta say, you weren't half bad." Me and Mayu grinned at each other as we sat back down.  
"You were amazing." I said. She blushed.  
"You weren't too bad yourself." She replied.  
"Well guys, that certainly was impressive. It`ll be hard to beat that." Said Satoshi. "So who`s going next?" he asked. I knew exactly who it was going to be.  
"I think Yoshiki can go next." I replied.  
"Oh Morishige, I was counting on you saying that." He got up and grabbed Seiko`s 'microphone' and walked to the middle of the room. "For I am the one, the only, the magical and spectacular Yoshiki Kishinuma." Only Seiko clapped. He cleared his throat. "For my first trick I will need a volunteer." Of course there was one eager volunteer.  
"I`ll do it! Pick me!" shouted Seiko. "I`ll be your assistant."  
"Sorry Seiko, but I`d like someone else." Said Yoshiki. Seiko looked like she`d been deflated.  
"Oh right. Okay then." Her smile stopped and she slunk down into her seat.  
"I`ll pick you for the next one though." Seiko suddenly re-inflated. Her grin returned and she sat back up.  
"Yay!" I saw Naomi roll her eyes but smile.  
"Now. My volunteer. How about….Mayu?" I`m not the jealous type by any means but when it came to this guy I always had a reason to worry.  
"Yeah, okay then." She replied happily as she got up and walked over to him.  
"Hold out your hand." instructed Yoshiki. Mayu did as she was told and he took her hand in his. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Now. You… went through a change recently, did you not?" Mayu nodded.  
"Y-yes. Yes I did." Replied Mayu. Yoshiki breathed deeply.  
"This change…..it`s something….new. The first of something? Is that right."  
"Yes. That`s right." she answered. Yoshiki`s face curled up as if he was in very deep thought.  
"Ahhh. But….this change…..it is a good one, yes?" he opened his eyes.  
"Yes, yes it is." beamed Mayu. He let go of her hand.  
"Well, good luck." We gave him a round of applause as Mayu sat down. She looked up at me and we shared a look of confusion as if to say 'How did he know?'  
"Oh I know many things." I jumped as he said this. Did he just read my mind? "Now, Seiko." Seiko got out of her seat and went over to him.  
"I believe it`s my turn." She said.  
"This is a quick one. Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded. He clapped quickly three times.  
"Wham! Bham! Thank you ma`am!" He reached behind her ear and pulled out a five yen coin. Seiko`s eyes lit up with an almost childlike sense of wonder.  
"Woooooowwwwww!" she said, her eyes sparkling. "That was amazing. Can I keep the coin?" Yoshiki laughed.  
"Yes Seiko. You can keep the coin." She sat down as she played with the coin.  
"Now then, time for my last and most amazing trick." He said, his voice filled with confidence. "Ayumi. Will you please be my most glamorous assistant?" Ayumi crossed her arms and looked away, probably tried to hind her smile.  
"Well, since you asked so politely. I guess so." She got up and went over to him. He pulled a pack of cards out of his back pocket. He began to shuffle the cards.  
"Please pick one but don't show me and then go show someone else." She nodded. She picked a card at random and walked over to Mayu to show it her. It was the Jack of Diamonds. Mayu nodded. Ayumi turned around and went back to him.  
"Please put the card back in the deck." She did so.  
"Now, I will show you your card." He said as she shuffled the deck. He pulled out the card at the back of the deck and showed it to us all.  
"Is this your card?" It was the two of clubs. Ayumi scoffed.  
"No. I knew you were a fake."  
"Oh really?" replied Yoshiki, his voice dripping with confidence. "Would a fake be able to do this?" He walked over to the wall and removed a painting. Taped to the wall was the Jack of Diamonds. My mind bust. That was impossible. I looked over at Satoshi, surely they must`ve planned this together but he was as shocked as I was.  
"H-how did you do that?" asked Ayumi  
"Oh I have my ways." He replied, plucking the card off the wall and handing it to her. "Beat that." He said cockily.  
"You know what? I will. I will beat that." She said.  
"That`s big talk. Let`s hope you can deliver."  
"I`ll make you a deal. If I beat you, you have to buy us all pizza. Deal?" she asked.  
"I`ll have pepperoni." She ignored him.  
"Seiko, toss me that can of soda." Seiko threw the can to her. She caught it and walked over to where me and Mayu were sat and placed it on our table.  
"I need everybody to be silent and just watch." Nobody said anything. She stared at the can. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. I took my eyes off the can for a split second to glance out the window. I heard Mayu gasp. I looked back. A small droplet of blood ran down her left nostril. Suddenly the tab of the can moved and popped open. Everyone gasped. If I had thought that what I had seen Yoshiki do was impressive this was on a whole new scale. Even Seiko was lost for words. Yes, Seiko! Ayumi wiped the blood away from her nose and grabbed the can and strolled over to where Yoshiki was stood. She downed the can in one go tossed it in the bin.  
"I`ll-" She was interrupted by a burp. "I`ll have pepperoni." Yoshiki just simply starred at her, mouth agape. Satoshi clapped his hands to get everybody`s attention.  
"Well, the results are in. In fifth place….Naomi." we all clapped.  
"Yay Naomi!" shouted Seiko throwing her arms round her best friend.  
"In fourth…Seiko!" said Satoshi.  
"Good job, Seiko." said Naomi.  
"In third place….the star double act, Morishige and Mayu." said Satoshi. Me and Mayu stood up and bowed again.  
"And coming second…Yoshiki meaning the winner of the 2017 Halloween talent show is Ayumi." We all cheered and clapped the ESP girl did a little courtesy. As we clapped, Satoshi got up and chucked the phone at Yoshiki.  
"Pizzia." He said.

 **Mayu`s POV**

After a half hour of more idle chatter and joking around, the doorbell went and Yoshiki got up to answer it.  
"And so I said 'That`s what I call a lasagne.'" We all burst out laughing. I wiped a tear from my eye.  
"Oh Seiko. Your stories are brilliant." I said. The door opened and Yoshiki appeared holing 7 boxes of pizza; five in one hand and two in the other. He looked very angry.  
"Which two sick freaks ordered Hawaiian?" Seiko and Shig both slowly raised their hands, a look of guilt painted on their faces. Now, I love Shig and all, but that was disgusting. Yoshiki placed the two pizzas in the corner of the room and pointed at them.  
"You two! Get over there!" he shouted. Shig and Seiko got up and made their way to the corner.  
"Boooo!"  
"Shame on you!"  
"You're disgusting! You should be ashamed."  
They sat down and picked up their pizza. Yoshiki handed out everyone else`s food.  
"So then Satoshi, what else have you got planned?" asked Ayumi. Satoshi took a sip of his drink.  
"I`ve got something a little more fitting for Halloween. It`s like a test of courage but not quite." He looked at Yoshiki and winked. Yoshiki nodded.  
"What`re you two sharing looks about?" inquired Naomi.  
"You`ll find out in a bit." replied Yoshiki. I looked out the window. It was starting to go dark. I looked around at my group of friends; everyone chatting and laughing and joking around. Satoshi and Yoshiki were sat on the bean bag together whispering about something I couldn't hear. Naomi and Ayumi were teasing each other about something; undoubtedly something to do with the boys. I looked at Shig in the corner. He and Seiko were discussing the intricacies of their demon spawn pizza. Despite their sick taste in Italian cuisine, they looked like they were having fun. It was nice to see Shig open up to people more. At school he spent a lot of time with me or alone so it was good to see him getting along with others. After the food, Satoshi and Yoshiki got up and went over to Shig.  
"Hey bud, we need to see you." said Yoshiki. Shig nodded and the three boys left the room.

 **A/N: Well, this chapter is finally done. I`ve rewritten it a few times because I was never happy with the final product but I think this as good as it`s going to get. There shouldn't be (I hope) as long a wait for the next chapter which is going to be a little short but the one after will totally make up for it. If you enjoyed it, leave a review and tell me what you think. Once again, thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	6. Team Awesome Vs Naomis Buns

**Mayu`s POV**

The boys had been gone for a few minutes and eventually curiosity got the better of us. Seiko and Ayumi started mouthing things at one another from their opposite ends of the room. Seiko made a forward motion with two fingers and put her finger to lips. The two girls moved silently towards the door. The room was quite enough that we could hear the boys outside. I heard Yoshiki`s the clearest voice.  
"Yes…omise….yes….stupid ide…well I don't…..nice legs though….deal." The door slammed open and Seiko and Ayumi jumped out and fell onto the floor.  
"Fuck!" screamed Ayumi. Satoshi jolted at the girls.  
"What the hell are you doing down there?" he asked. Yoshiki stood over his shoulder laughing but Shig just walked past them stern faced and sat back down next to me. Yoshiki helped the two girls up and Satoshi went over to his bean bag and moved it into the corner.  
"Right everyone. The activity is starting now." He looked out of the window into the dark. "Perfect. Come on everyone, outside." Everyone got up out of their seats and made their way out of the room and down the corridor.  
"What`re we doing out here?" I asked Shig.  
"You`ll find out in a minute." He replied, as we walked through the dining room and kitchen and through a set of double doors outside.

 **Morishige`s POV**

I still wasn't entirely sold on Satoshi`s little game but I`d been outvoted and so I had no choice. We made our way outside an through the garden.  
"It`s dark out here." observed Seiko.  
"That`s why it`s called night time." said Naomi, laughing. Satoshi opened a gate and we all went through. We entered a small clearing and in front of us loomed a huge, dark forest. To our right was a small table with seven flashlights and an air horn.  
"You`ve gotta be shitting me." said Ayumi. "Are we doing a test of courage in the forest?" We stopped our little parade in front of the table.  
"Kind of." Satoshi replied. "Have any of you heard of a game called manhunt?" The girls shook their heads.  
"It`s kind of like cops and robbers mixed with capture the flags but for adults." He explained.  
"So it`s a game?" asked Naomi.  
"Exactly" he replied. "But the rules change between games."  
"So how`re we gonna play?" asked Naomi.  
"I`ll tell you. We`re going to split into two teams; one team will be the hunters and the other will be the hunted. The hunters will stay here by the fence for roughly 10 minutes before going after them while the hunted will walk out into the forest in an attempt to find and bring back a red cloth. The hunted then have to make it back here and place the cloth in the bowl. The job of the hunters is to catch all the hunted before they make it back here with the cloth. The first hunted to bring back the cloth will blow the air horn. Whoever blows the horn will be declared the winner. Once the horn has been blow everybody needs to make their way towards it, back to here." explained Satoshi.  
"That sounds awesome" said Seiko.

Now, any questions?" he asked.  
"Yeah, me." I said, stepping forward slightly. "Who`s on who`s team?"  
"Well like everything else, that's already been planned out." Satoshi replied. "I will captain the hunted and Seiko will captain the hunters." Seiko made a whooping noise. "Also, as captain of the hunters when we are ready to start I will blow the air horn I have on me." Seiko looked pleased with herself.  
"Captain eh?" she said to no one in particular. "That`s pretty impressive. I`m not surprised you chose me, I`m just a natural born leader." She walked over to Naomi. "And I`m gonna have you on my team." She lightly squeezed Naomi`s ass.  
"Seiko!" Naomi shouted, slapping Seiko`s hand away. "Jeez, you`re such a fucking sex pest." Satoshi coughed to get everyone's attention again.  
"Seiko`s team will be her, Morishige and Yoshiki. And my team will be me, Naomi, Mayu and Ayumi." Surrounded himself with girls in a scary situation. Smart. Seiko looked devastated, as if someone had just shit on her birthday cake.  
"Now then Seiko" he said turning to the girl. "What do you want you want your team to be called?" She thought for a moment, instantly forgetting the fact that she was without her precious Naomi and Naomi`s precious buns.  
"I wanna be called….Naomi`s Buns!" she exclaimed.  
"What!? No!" protested Naomi. "Make her change."  
"Well, she is the team captain….."  
"Fucks sake, Seiko." muttered Naomi, shaking her head.  
"Uhmmmm…." He turned to me and Yoshiki. "Any objections?"  
"Nope." said Yoshiki.  
"I don`t particularly care." I replied.  
"Well then, it`s settled." He said. Seiko jumped in joy and did celebratory first pump.  
"Come on Naomi`s buns!" she shouted.  
Said girl rolled her eyes. Seiko started walking off into the forest.  
"Wrong team, dipshit!" shouted Naomi.  
"I knew that!" Seiko shouted back, returning to us. Everyone grabbed a flashlight and team awesome assembled near the opening of the forest.  
"All right you two, good luck." said Satoshi, walking off with his team into the forest. Mayu gave me a little wave as she left. I waved back. I turned round and saw Yoshiki smirking.  
"Fuck are you laughing at?" I said bluntly.  
"Awww, is Shiggy waving good bye to his girlfwiend." He mocked. I gave him the finger. Seiko came up behind us and slapped us both on the back.  
"You two ready?" she said, her voice filled with excitement.  
"Sure."

 **A/N: It was longer than I expected it to be but I promise that the next chapter will be the longest so far. It`ll make up for all the short ones. If you`ve enjoyed it please leave a review. I enjoy hearing your opinions. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	7. Manhunt

**Morishige`s POV**

It`d been around ten minutes since Satoshi`s group left and it had gotten even darker; the sun was fully down so the only light was coming from the house behind us and the moon. Surely it was time to leave now. Yoshiki put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Seiko.  
"Is it time to leave yet?" he asked. He must`ve had the same idea as me. Seiko looked up at the moon.  
"Yes, I would say so." And with that we all walked off into the forest. After a few minutes of walking the light from the house had vanished leaving us the moon as our only source of bright light. We had our flashlights as well but they weren't great. It was also nearly silent, aside from the occasional bird and the wind rustling the tree`s. The sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping beneath my shoes; it was like something out of a horror movie.  
"It`s kind of creepy isn't it?" said Seiko. I had an idea. I stopped walking. Yoshiki and Seiko did the same.  
"What`re you waiting for?" he asked. I put my finger to my lips.  
"Ssshh." They went quiet. The wind dropped. Everything was still. Silence. I turned to Yoshiki.  
"Call Ayumi." I ordered.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Just do it." he got out of his phone and dialled Ayumi. Silence. The phone went to voice mail and he put it back in his pocket.  
"What was the point of that?" he asked. Seiko shuddered. She must`ve got it.  
"Why didn't we hear it?" she said. "You thought we would`ve heard her phone ring or at least heard the voices of them talking but there was nothing." She glanced around at the dark abyss around her. "Just how big is this place?" The wind picked up again and we were hit by an icy wind. We continued our search in silence.  
"Guy`s I`m scared." said Seiko. She started to cry. I felt awful. I didn't know how to help her. I looked at Yoshiki and I could tell he felt exactly the same way. "I want Naomi." She was really starting to bawl now.  
I crouched down next to her and put my arm round her.  
"Oh please don't cry, Seiko." I said in the most calming voice I could muster. "We`ll meet up with Naomi soon. I`m sure of it." She looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot and her nose red, her warm breath curling up in front of me; visible in the cold air.  
"R-really?" she asked in between sobs.  
"Yes Seiko, really." I said, as I helped her back to her feet. "Now come on, let`s go find Naomi." I looked over to Yoshiki and he gave me a thumbs up. I wondered how Mayu was doing.

 **Mayu POV**

It was cold. Very cold. I rubbed my hands together and I watched my breath rise up in front of me. I hope Shig was okay. I hoped they were all okay. Satoshi ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he looked around.  
"Satoshi, if we`re lost….." threated Ayumi.  
"We`re not lost. We`re just….not found." replied Satoshi.  
"For fucks sake." mumbled Naomi. I`d kept quiet throughout most of our walk in fear of this happening.  
"Look, just stay calm, I-" he was interrupted by Ayumi.

"You`ll what? Fucking magic us out of here?!" shouted Ayumi. I tried to step in.  
"Guys, please-"  
"I think we should split up." suggested Ayumi. I tried again.  
"No please, I really don't think-"  
"I agree." said Naomi. They weren't listening to me.  
"Can I go with you Ayumi." I asked meekly.  
"Yes of course you can Mayu. I look after my friends." She said.  
"I do look after my friends." said Naomi. Ayumi scoffed.  
"I guess I`m with you then Naomi." said Satoshi.  
"You`re just saying that so you can get at her 'buns'." snapped Ayumi.  
"I`m pretty sure her 'buns' are reserved for Seiko." replied Satoshi. This was getting ridiculous.  
"My buns are reserved for no one." said Naomi. I felt myself start to get angry. They weren't focusing.  
"So you`re buns are free for everyone?" asked Satoshi.  
"No!" shouted Naomi. Ayumi coughed and said "Slut" under her breath. I snapped.  
"Will you lot shut up!" I screamed. They all went silence and froze. "Just shut up! We`re lost in the middle of nowhere, at night, in a dark as hell forest. We have no idea where the rest of our friends are and you lot are stood here bickering like toddlers!" I turned to Ayumi. "If you wanna split up then fine, but I`m coming with you." She nodded at me. I turned to the others two.  
"Satoshi, if you still think you know where the cloth is then fine, go look for it but for now me and Ayumi are going to go find it ourselves." He nodded.  
"All right then. Keep your cell phones on so we can contact you." said Satoshi.  
"We will, and good luck." I said.  
"You too." They said, as they made their way off into the dark. It was no just me and my best friend. It was now just me and Ayumi.  
"Wow." She said, as we set of walking in the opposite way that Satoshi and Naomi left in. "I didn't know you had that sort of voice in you."  
"I very rarely try to shout. I don't like doing it but sometimes you`ve got to in order to get your point across." I replied.

We walked for about 10 minutes and we`d come across no one.  
"You know, I would`ve thought we would`ve come across someone else by now." said Ayumi.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking that." I laughed. "Maybe they got transported to an alternate dimension that looks almost identical to ours but is slightly different and so they`ll never find us." Ayumi laughed to.  
"Sounds pretty creepy. Actually, I think I read a manga about that the other we-" She was interrupted by a blood curdling scream from somewhere in the forest. We both stopped instantly in our tracks. I felt a wave of fear wash over me as my breathing deepened. I slowly turned to Ayumi. I shone my flashlight in her face. She was sheet white with fear.  
"What the hell was that?" I whispered. Ayumi didn't even move. She didn't even blink.  
"Ayumi," I whispered again. She slowly moved her head to look at me.  
"I don't know Mayu." she replied. My mind started to panic. Who was that? Was it Shig? Maybe? But it sounded more like a girl? Seiko perhaps? Or maybe it was Naomi and Satoshi? It was impossible to tell, we had virtually no sense of direction out here. Wait, which way was the house. M palms grew sweaty and I dropped my torch. I bent down and picked it up.  
"Mayu, I wanna go back now." said Ayumi.  
"So do I, but which way is the house?" I asked.  
"That way." She pointed behind her.  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
"Because it`s where the suns going to rise." She replied. I hoped she was right.  
"Okay then, let`s go."

 **Morishige`s POV**

After consoling Seiko, we continued our way off into the forest. Seiko was still a big of nerves and occasionally gave a small sob and a sniffle. It was heart breaking to see someone as joyful and as happy as Seiko in this way. Me and Yoshiki were a few paces behind her so we could keep an eye on her.  
"Do you think we should turn around and leave?" I whispered to Yoshiki. "I don't think she`s enjoying it anymore." He nodded understandingly.  
"I was considering it. We know the way back so as long as we keep in straight line we can get back to the house, blow the horn and then we go back inside."  
"Are you frightened?" I asked. He scoffed.  
"Of course not." he said, with a small laugh. But he was lying. I know he was. "But I am worried about Ayumi." I knew how I felt. I was worried about Mayu. I knew it was a stupid idea to do this game. I knew it, but they didn't listen to me.  
"So are we gonna head back?" I asked him again. He nodded.  
"Yeah let`s." he replied. Suddenly there was the sound of glass shattering and a bone chilling scream. It was Seiko. She was gone.  
"Seiko!" we both shouted, charging forward to find her. There was another scream much quieter than the first but still loud enough to locate her with. We ran into a small clearing and found Seiko down on her knee`s with her head buried in her hands crying. In front of her was a small wooden building with four windows, two on each side and a door at the front. One of the windows was broken. I ran over to her and fell to my knee`s next to her.  
"Seiko! Seiko are you okay?" I asked.  
"Gahhhhhhhhhhhh Gahhhhhhhhhhh The window!" she continued to cry uncontrollably. "It just broke. I didn't do anything-hic- it just broke on its own!" I looked at Yoshiki. He looked very uneasy. He came over to us and whispered in my ear.  
"Stay with her. I`ll check it out." I nodded. I rubbed Seiko`s back to try and soothe her in some way, in any way.  
"I want Naoomiiiiiiiiiii." She wailed.  
"I know Seiko, I know." Yoshiki had made his way into the hut. I could see him through the windows. It wasn't very big and you could see into it but it was still undoubtedly `s arm went around my body. What was it doing in the middle of the forest? I saw him look down at the floor and freeze.  
"Morishige! Bud! I think you`re gonna wanna see this!" he shouted. I turned to Seiko.  
"Seiko, I`m gonna be right back, I promise." She snivelled out a meagre "okay" and I got up and went to investigate. I entered the hut. It was more like a large garden shed then an actual hut or building. I looked down to where Yoshiki was pointing. In front of him was what looked like a trap door. I felt my hairs stand on end.  
"I think we should leave." I said.  
"Yeah." He replied. I turned around and called out to Seiko. But Seiko was gone.  
"Seiko!" I screamed. "Seiko!" I started to panic. Where was she? How did she vanish without making such a noise? No…..she couldn't have been…..was she….taken? I grabbed Yoshiki by the shoulders.  
"We have to find her!" I shouted. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.  
"All right. You go left, I`ll go right. Call me if you find her." I nodded and he bolted out the door. I took off after him but in the opposite direction. The trees and bushes were a blur as I stormed through the forest. I keep calling out her name  
"Seiko! Seikooooooo!" I could hear Yoshiki in the distance doing the same thing. I heard a stick snap and the crunch of leaves. I stopped shouting and listened a bit closer. The faint sound of crying became clearer. I shone my torch in the direction it was coming from. It was coming from behind a bush.  
"Seiko? Is that you?" I asked, hoping it was. The leaves rustled as something moved behind it and the crying figure emerged from the bushes. It was Mayu. She wiped a tear from her eye and saw it was me.  
"S-shig?" I ran towards her and pulled her into my arms.  
"Oh my god Mayu. I`m glad to see you." I said, my voice filled with relief. She continued to cry. "Mayu? Are you okay? What happened?" I asked.  
"Ayumi l-left me." she responded. I felt my stomach twist with anger. That bitch! How the hell could she just leave all by herself in the middle of a dark forest?  
"Well don't worry Mayu. I`m here." I said, sitting down against a tree with her. "Why did she leave you?"  
"She heard people shouting for Mayu and she went to help look for her." Mayu replied. She must`ve heard me and Yoshiki. "She told me to wait by the bush but she didn't come back." I pulled her closer and lightly kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at me and smiled through the tears.  
"Heh, that was our first kiss." She said with a smile on her face. She was right.  
"W-well, it wasn't a proper kiss…" I corrected, looking down at her. I could see her looking back and forth between my lips and my eyes. That was the sign. I`d read in a book that was what girls did when they wanted you to kiss them. I took the hint and slowly moved in closer to her. She did the same. My face was so close to hers. My lips were about to come into contact with hers… and then my phone rang.  
"Sorry, let me get that." I coughed. I took my phone from my pocket. It was Yoshiki.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Yeah bud, it`s me. You found her yet?" he asked.  
"No not yet sorry." I replied. He sighed.  
"Damn."  
"But I did find Mayu and Ayumi`s walking around not too far from here." I replied.  
"Yeah I know. She`s here with me." he said. Mayu took the phone from me.  
"Put her on." She said. "Are you okay?...yes, yes I`m fine. Shig`s looking after me….No I haven't found him. I assume he`s still walking around with Naomi." There was another scream. Was that Seiko?  
"Put it on speaker." I whispered to Mayu. She pressed a button and put down the phone in front of us. Ayumi`s voice came through.  
"Oh my god! What was that? Was that Seiko?"  
"Ayumi, put the phone on speaker." Yoshiki`s voice came through as well.  
"Morishige did you hear that?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I did. Do you think it was Seiko?" I said.  
"I hope not." He replied. "Right, here`s what I think we should do. You take Mayu back to the house. I`ll bring Ayumi back. Once we`ve all reassembled, I`ll go back out and try and find Seiko."  
"Alright that sounds good." I said.  
"What about Naomi and Satoshi?" asked Mayu. Yoshiki paused for a moment.  
"I-I`ll try and find them too. Do you know if they`re together?" he asked.  
"Yeah they should be." answered Mayu.  
"Okay good. That means they`re probably okay. I`m sure Satoshi can look after her but the priority has to be Seiko. She`s all alone out there." He said.  
"Yes okay then, I`ll see you by the house. Good luck." I said.  
"Good luck bud." The call dropped. I pocked my phone and turned back to Mayu.  
"Come on, let`s get going." I said. I noticed her face drop for a second but I didn't say anything.  
"Yeah, let`s go." she agreed.

 **Mayu`s POV**

Using Ayumi`s moon theory I managed to show Shig the way back to the house. I was really worrying about Seiko.  
"Is Seiko gonna be okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I`m sure he`s gonna be fine. I`m gonna go out with Yoshiki again to look for her after we get you and Ayumi back." He said reassuringly. I loved this side of Shig; this caring and protective side. I loved that I felt protected by him.  
"Shig?"  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
"Thank you for saving me." I said in the cutest voice I could muster. He coughed and looked away.  
"Oh, it`s…errr..nothing. Your..err. welcome." He stammered. How cute. Not long after we arrived back at where we started. I tossed my flash light to the ground and sat back against a tree. I was tired. No longer frightened but tired. Shig got his phone out, presumably to call Yoshiki.  
"Don't bother doing that." A voice said. Yoshiki and emerged out of the darkness.  
"Mayu!" shouted Ayumi in joy, running over to me. I stood up and she pulled me into a hug. I looked over her shoulder; Shig and Yoshiki were talking about something. "Mayu I`m so sorry for leaving you. I`ll never do it again." she said.  
"Don't worry. It`s okay. I understand. You had to try and find Seiko." I replied.  
"Okay Ayumi. I`m going off with Morishige." said Yoshiki.  
"Be careful. And bring her back safe." said Ayumi.  
"Good luck boys." I said. They smiled as they made their way off into the dark abyss. I slid back against the tree and Ayumi sat next down next to me. We sat in a silence for a few minutes. My mind kept wandering back to Seiko. I hope she was okay. I couldn't even begin to imagine how she was feeling. Alone, scared and cold in a dark forest in the middle of the night; it must be hellish. Ayumi broke the silence.  
"Thank goodness for those two, right?" she said with a small uneasy laugh.  
"Yeah." I replied, slowly. But she was right. I don't think I would`ve been able to go out there again, even to find one of my best friends. I was sure Ayumi felt the same way.  
"I never knew Morishige could be so caring." She said.  
"Yeah he can be. He might cool and stoic at school but trust me, I`ve known him for years, you put him in the right situation and he will go through hell and back again to help those he cares about." I replied.  
"Wow, strong words." She replied. "Do you…..you know…..love him?" I decided to answer her with a question of my own.  
"Do you love Yoshiki?" I asked. She sighed and looked up at the stars.  
"I don't know. He can be as cold as Morishige when we wants but sometimes he can be really sweat and genuine. Like…..he makes me feel safe, you know? Like he`s my knight in shining in armour. Like whenever I need him, I know I count on him to come and sa-" She was interrupted by a shout from the darkness.  
"Airhorn! Blow the airhorn!" shouted he boy himself as him and Shig came sprinting out the darkness "Blow the airhorn!" He sprinted over to the table and grabbed the air horn. He raised it to the sky and pushed the button. The loud 'toot' noise filled the air. He gave it a couple quick blasts and set it back down on the table. Shig was panting a few feet away, trying to get his breath back.  
"What made you think of that?" I asked.  
"I dunno." replied Yoshiki. "It suddenly just dawned on us." Shig walked over to the table and leant back against it. Ayumi started to laugh. We looked at her as if was an alien.  
"What`s so funny?" I asked.  
"This." She said. "This is. This is insane." She looked down at her watch. "You know what I was doing this time yesterday?" I shrugged. "I was tucked up all nice and warm in bed and now here I am in the middle of a dark forest, cold, hungry, pretty scared and in the middle of a manhunt for my missing friend." She laughed again. "It`s insane." She was right. Today, and I guess technically yesterday had been mad. I laughed a little too. Shig and Yoshiki both started smiling. They must`ve been thinking the same thing too. It has been insane, but it was brilliant and it was going to be something we would never forget.  
"What`cha all laughing at?" said a voice. It was Seiko! And Naomi was there too! The two girls appeared from the darkness.  
"Seiko!" we all shouted. Me and Ayumi jumped up and hugged her, knocking her to the floor. Seiko started to laugh too.  
"Hey guys. I`m still alive." It must`ve been these words specifically but I felt myself lose control and I started crying. Ayumi did too. I pulled Seiko close to me. Never before had I been so glad to hear her voice and just know that she was okay.  
"I found her wandering around by herself." said Naomi, smiling. Seiko looked up at Shig and Yoshiki. She winked at them.  
"Missed me boys?" she said, jokingly.  
"More than you`d know." said Yoshiki.  
"It`s good to see you`re alright." said Shig. We got up off the floor and brushed ourselves off. Ayumi had let go of her but I wasn't budging, I was still clung to Seiko`s arm.  
"Please don't cry over me Mayu." said Seiko, trying not to well up herself. "Or you`re gonna make me cry."  
"How did you find her?" asked Ayumi.  
"I just found her wandering around by herself. She was pretty upset when I first found her but now she`s calmed down." replied Shig.  
"Do you know what spooked her?" asked Shig. Naomi shook her said.  
"She wouldn't say." she said.  
"Seiko? What was it that frightened you?" I asked in the most soothing voice I could muster. She smiled and ruffled my hair.  
"Don't worry Mayu. It`s gone now." She said. That spooked me even more. Why wasn't she telling us.  
"That`s all she says." mouthed Naomi. I pulled Seiko closer.  
"I love you." I whispered.  
"I love you too Mayu." she said. She turned to look at Naomi. "But not as much as I love my knight in shining armour." I let Seiko go and she walked over to Naomi and hugged her arm.  
"I loooooooooove you, Naomi." Naomi giggled and gently tried to shake Seiko off. She looked at the boys.  
"Where`s Satoshi?" she asked. Their faces went serious.  
"Ahhh. We don't know." answered Yoshiki.  
"What do you mean 'we don't know'? Why not?" snapped Naomi. Her voice had grown stern.  
"We don't know where he is." said Shig. "We thought he was with you."  
"Well clearly he isn't!" shouted Naomi. "You just left him there? How could you?"  
"Please Naomi. Calm down." said Yoshiki. Naomi wasn't calming down. She was far from calm.  
"Don't tell me to calm down. He`s still out there and-"  
"Runnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" screamed Satoshi and he came hurtling towards us. "Get in garden! Go now!" We did as he commanded. Yoshiki and Shig vaulted over the table as ran with the girls to the open gate. We ran into the safety of the garden. Satoshi crashed his way through and slammed the gate closed behind him and collapsed onto floor. We were stunned and silent. The only sound was Satoshi`s heavy breathing. He peered timidly through the gate.  
"It`s gone." he said. He looked from person to person.  
"Hey guys. How`ve you lot been." he asked.  
"On a wild goose chase for me." said Seiko. She sounded almost proud.  
"Why? What happened?" he asked.  
"I`ll tell you what happened." said Ayumi. "Everything was going fine until you got us lost so me and Mayu went off to find the red cloth. Soon after we heard a scream and it freaked us out. I ended up leaving poor Mayu all by herself to go find Seiko because I heard Morishige and Yoshiki shouting like mad men trying to find her."  
"Seiko got spooked by something and she ran off. Me and Yoshiki split up to find her." continued Shig.  
"And then he ran into me." I explained. "Ayumi met up with Yoshiki and they brought us back to the table."  
"I was found by Naomi and we heard the air horn so we went back the table too." said Seiko.  
"How`d you get split up from Naomi?" asked Ayumi.  
"We just decided to split up because we thought we`d find the cloth quicker." explained Naomi.  
"And then you came running back here." I finished.  
"Speaking of which, what where you running from?" asked Yoshiki. I moved closer to Shig.  
"The monster." replied Satoshi, his voice deadly serious. Yoshiki scoffed.  
"Monsters aren't real." he said.  
" me. This monster was real. It chased me through the forest." Satoshi stated.  
"What did it look like?" asked Seiko, she too had gone very serious.  
"I don't know. But it was tall and-" Seiko interrupted him.  
"And had long arms?" she said. Satoshi nodded. They both went very pale. This monster talking was really starting to freak me out. I lightly tugged on Shig`s sleeve. He must`ve got my message.  
"Guys please. Stop it." said Shig.  
"Yeah." said Ayumi. "You`re freaking us out."  
"Let`s just go inside." I suggested. Everyone murmured and nodded in agreement so we made our way back into Satoshi`s house.

 **Morishige`s POV**

Seiko launched herself face first onto the sofa and groaned loudly.  
"Boy is it good to back indoors." she said. I knew how she felt. I sat back down in my original seat at the table and Mayu joined me. Satoshi fell back down onto his bean bag and the other three girls returned to their originally places on the sofa. But Yoshiki was the only one yet to sit down; instead he stood looming menacingly over Satoshi. Satoshi looked up at him.  
"What?" he asked dumbly.  
"You. Your stupid game has caused so much stress and worry it`s unbelievable." said Yoshiki.  
"You voted for it." replied Satoshi. I stuck my hand in the air.  
"I didn't. I voted against it." I said.  
"Put him on trial!" shouted Seiko. Yoshiki paused and thought for a moment.  
"Yeah. No yeah. Let`s do it." Yoshiki said. He pointed at Mayu.  
"You be judge." he ordered. He turned to the three girls on the sofa. "You lot and Morishige are the jury." We nodded. Yoshiki picked up Satoshi by the arms and placed him in the seat in front of Mayu at the table. Satoshi didn't even try to resist. I sat on the arm of the sofa.  
"Do I get a hammer?" asked Mayu. Naomi handed her a rolled up magazine. Mayu banged the magazine on the table.  
"The court is now in session." she said. "Yoshiki, you have the floor."  
"Thank you, your honour." he said as he strolled around the room. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, today I am going to present evidence to you that will prove Satoshi is guilty of ruining everyone`s night."  
"Satoshi, how do you plead?" asked Mayu.  
"Not guilty." he said. Seiko pretended to fate.  
"Your honour, I would like to call up a witness." Yoshiki said. He pointed to Ayumi.  
"Ayumi please tell us about what happened to you this night."  
"Well, I was alone and frightened and I was worried about my friend." said Ayumi. Yoshiki turned back to Mayu.  
"Sounds guilty to me." he said. Mayu folded her hands.  
"Satoshi, in spite of new evidence, how do you plead?"  
"Guilty." he said.  
"Guilty, your honour. He said guilty." repeated Yoshiki.  
"Yes I heard him. What`s the verdict of the jury?" she asked. I looked at the three girls and they all nodded. I stood up.  
"Guilty, your honour." I said sitting back down. Mayu banged her magazine on the table.  
"Satoshi. You have been found guilty of ruining everyone`s night and so my sentence is….we get to decide what we do next." Mayu said.  
"Fine." Satoshi said. Something told me he really didn't care. "What do you want to do?" he asked.  
"We could go in your pool?" suggested Yoshiki. Seiko practically exploded.  
"Yes! Yes! Pool! Pool! Pool! Pool! I vote pool!" she shouted. Satoshi looked at Mayu.  
"Judge?"  
"Pool it is." said Mayu. Satoshi stood up from his seat.  
"Girls you can get changed in Yuka`s room if you want. It`s the first on the right." The girls all made their way towards the door but I quickly stopped Seiko. I needed to speak to her.  
"Seiko."  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"Are you okay now? You were pretty badly scared out there." I asked. Her eyes glistened and she smiled brightly at me.  
"Oh don't worry about me Shig. I`m fine now. You were really kind to me out there. I won`t forget that." She tapped my arm lightly. "You`re a real good friend Shig." She left the room and skipped upstairs to join the other girls. I`d noticed she called me 'Shig' which was supposedly reserved for Mayu but I let it slide. Seiko was nice; a true friend.  
 **  
A/N: Wow. What a chapter. I had so much fun writing that one. A lot of questions though. What scared Seiko? What about the monster? What`s beneath that trapdoor? And what was that last scene between Seiko and Shig? Well that one I can answer. They`re just friends. There`s no secret Morishige x Seiko plot line. They`re just real good friends because I want to make Seiko Shig`s best friend aside from Mayu (of course) because in the future they`re going to need each other. I hoped you like the longer chapter, if so leave me a review and let me know what you think. Once again, thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	8. Pool Party

**Morishige`s POV**

Us boys got dressed into our trunks in Satoshi`s room and went out into the hallway. Satoshi knocked on girls` room.  
"To get to the pool, go down stairs and go into the kitchen. On the left is a set of double doors. Go through the doors and down the stairs and then the corridor leads into the pool room. Got it?"  
"Got it!" shouted Ayumi in reply. We made our way downstairs and followed Satoshi. Yoshiki lightly elbowed me in the ribs.  
"You thinking about Mayu?" he said smirking.  
"You thinking about Ayumi?" I replied. His smile dropped.  
"Ah, touché." he responded. We went the double doors and were hit by a blast of heat. We rounded a corner and stepped into the pool room. It was huge. It was like something you`d see in a hotel. Most of the room was filled by a large pool, a path lead off to the back where there was a fair sized hot tub built into the wall. On the other side of the pool was a storage room. The door was open and it was filled with swimming goggles, spare trunks and bikinis and other swimming pool related equipment. I was very impressed. And by the looks of it, Yoshiki was as well. He slapped Satoshi on the back.  
"Nice one bud, this is awesome." he explained, whilst Satoshi rubbed his back in pain.  
"You wanna see the cool stuff in the storage room?" he asked. Yoshiki nodded.  
"Yeah, sure." Yoshiki replied. They went off to look at the storage room while I continued to admire the room. On the walls were small round windows revealing a very low down view of the garden. You could see the gate through the windows. A blast of water hit the side of my head.  
"Ahh shit." I shouted. Yoshiki laughed. He was holding a very large water gun. Asshole. The sound of bare feet pattering against carpet echoed around the pool. The girls were here. They all gasped when they saw the pool.  
"Woah! Awesome." shouted Seiko. Satoshi swaggered up to them.  
"You like what you see?" he said, cockily. Was he talking about the pool or himself? The world wonders but by the way Naomi was blushing and fidgeting with her bikini, it was safe to assume she thought he was talking about the latter. Yoshiki was crouching along the wall towards the girls, holding the massive water gun. An evil grin plastered on his face. Because of the way the door was open he was hidden out of sight from the girls. Mayu at the back of the group. She looked….nice. It was the first time I`d ever seen her wearing anything like this. She looked good. Really good. She such a cute body under her clothes. Anyway, Yoshiki was preparing his ambush. He was only a few feet away from them, hidden on the other side of the door. His eyes met mine and he winked at me. He suddenly sprung out from behind the door and blast Ayumi straight in the face with a jet of cold water. She shrieked loudly and the other girls gasped.  
"Y-Yoshiki! Come here!" she shouted. Yoshiki took a couple steps back and began reversing towards the pool.  
"Heh, it`s just…a joke Ayumi. Calm down." he said backing away from her. Did I detect a hint of….fear in his voice.  
"I am calm!" Ayumi snapped. Yoshiki reached the end of the pool and almost lost his balance. He was swaying precariously on the edge. Ayumi got closer to him and smiled evilly. She reached her arm out towards him and placed a long slender, nail painted finger on his chest. She pushed back ever so gently. It was enough to make Yoshiki lose his balance and he fell back into the pool. But if he was going down, then Ayumi was coming to. As he was falling he reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her in with him. They made a huge splash as they crashed into the water. Their hands broke the water and they started laughing as the splashed water on each other.  
"Yay! Pool time!" screamed Seiko and she ran towards Naomi and tackled her away from Satoshi and into the pool.  
"Nooooooooooo." screamed Naomi as she plunged into the water, followed by Seiko. I decidied that was enogh for me. After manhunt, and trying to find Seiko and monsters and all that other stuff I was shattered and I needed a break. I picked up one of those inflatable rings and chucked it in the deep end. I lowered myself into the pool and winced for a moment at the cold water. I got in the ring and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of floating. I lay on my back with my eyes closed and just peacefully floated by myself away from the loonies at the other end. I couldn't see what was going on but I could hear it.  
"Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuuuuhhhhhhhhh. Bun Shark!" shouted Seiko. There was a load splash followed by a coughing and spluttering noise. I presumed it was Naomi. I opened my eyes; Mayu stood by the side of the pool looking down at me.  
"You not coming in?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"No, thanks." She replied, looking sad.  
"Why not?" I asked. She fidgeted with her harms.  
"I , err…..I can`t swim." she whispered.  
"You want me to teach you?" I asked.  
"N-no. I think I`ll just sit in the hot tub." she said. Suddenly her expression changed.  
"You want to join me?" she whispered. Her voice sounded almost seductive but I`m sure she wasn't doing it on purpose  
"Y-yeah sure." I replied, unfolding myself from the ring and climbing out the pool. We walked over to the hot tub and got in.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh." I moaned as I slid back against the side. I tipped by head back. The warm jets of water shooting against my skin, the warm bubbles; it was heaven. Mayu pressed her body against me.  
"Ahhhhh Shig." she moaned. "So good." she sounded so…sexual. Surely she wasn't doing it on purpose. I dismissed the thought and just focused on relaxing. She put her hand on my chest.  
"You know, I saw you staring at me earlier." she whispered. She leant forward, her breasts pressing against my arm and her mouth inches away from my ear. "You liked what you saw." I flinched. I didn't answer her. She began to run her finger over my bare chest and she cuddled up even closer to me, squishing her breasts against my side. She was definitely doing this on purpose. I was sure of it.  
"You know what I like Shig? I like that you have started being much more open around people. I _really_ like that. I see you`ve been getting friendly with Seiko. That`s nice. It`s good you can have other people to confide in." she said. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she wasn't doing it on purpose.  
"But do you know what else I _really_ like?" she whispered seductively as she placed her other hand on my thigh and gave it a light squeeze. "I really like you."  
"Hey guys." Yoshiki said as he splashed down opposite us. "What you talking about?" Mayu jolted away from me.  
"Nothing." she said a little too quickly. Ayumi got in as well. It was getting to crowded. All I wanted was to relax and what happened? I almost got molested by Mayu (that`s not a necessarily a bad thing it just wasn't relaxing.) and then the hot tub got packed like a slum.  
"I` m going back in the pool." I muttered. I stood up and stepped. I half expected Mayu to slap my ass or something equally pervy. I got back in the pool on my ring and closed my eyes again. Floating quietly and peacefully. No noise. No shouting. No monsters. Just me and my thogh-. A blast of water hit me in the face. I spluttered and opened my eyes. This time it was Seiko.  
"Damn it Seiko!" I shouted. "Do you mind! I`m trying to relax here!" She just laughed.  
"But it`s fun!" she shouted back. I lay back down and closed my eyes.  
"Hey Yoshiki! I challenge you to a race!" shouted Satoshi. Fuck it, I tried. I got out the pool and sat on the ground with my legs swaying in the water.  
"You're on!" shouted Yoshiki, getting out of the hot tub. I Ayumi followed him. Seiko and Naomi got out as well as Yoshiki jumped in next to me, splashing me. I looked back at the hot tub. Mayu waggled a little finger, beckoning me over. Well, if I was going to not relax, I may as well not relax with the sex pest. I hopped back in the hot tub and Mayu cuddled up to me again.  
"You gonna molest me again?" I laughed, only half joking.  
"I`m not promising anything." she grinned. I looked over to the pool. They were laying down the rules.  
"Two laps." said Satoshi. "Here and back twice." Yoshiki nodded. He turned to Naomi.  
"You can be the judge if it`s close."  
"No way." complained Yoshiki. "She`s gonna be biased towards you. Let Ayumi be the judge."  
"No that`s not fair." whined Satoshi. "She`s gonna be biased to you. We need someone neutral." he looked around. "Seiko! You can be judge."  
"Cool." replied Seiko. "Alright. On your mark. Get ready. Set. Go!" The two boys set off. Yoshiki hit the wall first but didn't have the skill that Satoshi had as he had to hit the wall and push off instead of the proper underwater roll technique that Satoshi had. Again this was repeated a couple times until they were on the last lap. It looked like a draw.  
"Draw!" shouted Seiko holding up an arm band. "It was a draw."  
"No way was that a draw!" protested Yoshiki. "I was miles ahead of him." he turned to me.  
"Morishige, what do you think?"  
"I think I don't give a shit." I replied, stoically.  
"Mayu?" he asked.  
"Sorry, Yoshiki." I didn't see it." she replied. Yeah, she was too busy looking at me, not that I was complaining. He gave up.  
"Fine. I guess it was a draw." he said. Ayumi swam over to him.  
"I thought you won." she said, smiling. Naomi did exactly the same to Satoshi. It was kind of comical.  
"I`m getting all wrinkly." whined Seiko.  
"Alright fine." Satoshi said, as he hoisted himself out of the pool. "Let`s go." I took Mayu`s hand and helped her out the pool and we all made our way back to our respective changing rooms.

 **A/N: Heh, Mayu`s a perv. Heh. It`s funny. Please laugh. All Shig wanted was to relax after all the creepy monster stuff and he couldn't even have that. That reminds me, more creepy stuff and monsters coming next time. Leave a review if you liked it. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	9. Ghost Stories

**Mayu`s POV**

After we got out of the pool we went back into our respective rooms and got changed. Instead of getting changed back into our costumes we figured we`d just get changed into our spare clothes we brought. We all went down stairs and just relaxed in the living room. We`d put movie on but me and Shig were the only ones watching. I had my head rested on his chest and he had my arm round me. It was heavenly. Everyone else was too pre occupied to notice us and if they had noticed then they didn't seem to care. Yoshiki, Satoshi and Ayumi were sat at the table playing cards. Yoshiki and Ayumi were next to each other and Satoshi was on the other end. Naomi and Seiko were lying on the floor on a blanket. Naomi was _trying_ to watch the film but she was constantly being felt up by Seiko.  
"Will you stop it." said Naomi angrily as she slapped Seiko`s hand away from her ass.  
"Loooooooooooove you." cooed Seiko, giggling.  
"Yeah, and I love you too but I don't go around trying to touch your ass." she said. Seiko passed for a moment.  
"I`d let you." she said quietly.  
"Your just…..werid." said Naomi dismissing her.  
"Will you two can it?" said Satoshi. Yoshiki groaned.  
"Hurry up and pick a card will you?" he said. "It`s not that hard." Seiko giggled.  
"Heh Heh. Dirty." she giggled. Satoshi just rolled his eyes and ignored her.  
"I`m trying to think." he said, looking Yoshiki dead in the eye. "I can use mind games to work out what cards he had." I looked back to the TV screen. A man and a woman were kissing passionately. I looked up and Shig tryinf to drop him a hint but he had his eyes closed and he was breathing deeply. He was asleep. It was so cute. I would`ve squealed with joy but I didn't want to wake him up. He did look really tired earlier. I wasn't surprised. Running around in the forest with Yoshiki trying to find Seiko. He was so brave and kind too. No one else seemed to notice this about him other than me. Most people outside of our little group tended to ignore him, and even the people in it didn't speak to him that very much outside of class. I was the only one that did. He doesn't seem to have any friends beside me. Sometimes, when I go out with Ayumi and the other girls I feel sorry for him because I know that he`ll be alone. But now, after today, I know he`ll be okay. He gets along with everyone else really well. Espically Seiko and the other boys. He needs other friends apart from me. I can`t be there for him forever. Or could I…? I pressed me ear against his chest and listened to him breath. He sounded so peaceful. I could probably fall asleep like this myself. I was pretty tired. He mumbled something in his sleep.  
"No…phone…..window….." I wonder what he was dreaming about? Probably something nice. He suddenly jolted and woke up. He looked around, startled.  
"You okay?" I asked. He looked scared. He looked down at me and smiled.  
"Yes. Yes I am now." he said. He looked at the TV. "Urhmm…..what are we watching?" I looked at the TV and gasped. The characters had gone past just kissing and now…the guy was tickling her with a feather? And she was moaning?  
"Looks like sex." blurted Seiko. I had to laugh. Naomi saw the TV and gasped as well. She glared at Satoshi.  
"Get that filth off the TV!" she shouted. Satoshi picked up the remote and skipped the scene.  
"Well that was pretty sensual." said Seiko. I could see she was running it over in her head. I was certain that sometime in the future Naomi was going to get an unpleasant reminder about what those two characters did.  
"Guys….." started Seiko. Here we go. Get ready. "I`m hungry." Oh. That wasn't that bad.  
"What do you want then Seiko?" asked Satoshi, letting Ayumi take one of his cards. Seiko paused for a moment and thought.  
"Cake." she replied.  
"Nope sorry. Ain`t got no cake." he said taking one of Yoshiki`s cards. "Unless anyone can bake?" Everyone shook their heads.  
"Shame." mumbled Seiko. Shig raised his arm.  
"I can bake." he said. Wow, you learn something new every day. I liked the idea of him cooking for me. It was romantic.  
"Nice one Shig!" Seiko shouted.  
"No." interrupted Naomi. "Don't bother Morishige. It`s the middle of the night. You don't need to make a cake, she doesn't need it." Shig put his arm down and Seiko looked defeated.  
"Buzz kill." mumbled Seiko. I looked back to the TV and sighed. I wondered if I could get away with a nap myself. I must`ve fallen asleep but an unknown amount of time later Seiko`s voice woke me up. "I`m bored." she whined.  
"Same." said Satoshi throwing his cards on the table. Yoshiki groaned dumping his hand. Ayumi did the same  
"I was just about to win." he moaned.  
"Tough luck." Satoshi replied. He turned around to the rest of us. "What do you want to do now?"  
"Can I suggest something?" said Ayumi. Oh dear. I know what she`s going to say.  
"Go for it." replied Satoshi, nonchalantly.  
"How about we tell ghost stories?" she suggested. I knew it. Everyone groaned. Ayumi`s ghost stories were infamous around the class, even the school.  
"Is that a wise idea?" asked Naomi. "After evening that happened in the forest, does everyone want to be spooked again?" Yoshiki butted in.  
"Come on guys. We all got to do what we wanted. Why can`t she?" Ayumi beamed at him.  
"Th-thanks Yoshiki." she said. Satoshi gave up.  
"Fine. Fine. We`ll tell ghost stories."

 **Morishige`s POV**

Ayumi took control and she made us all sit down in a circle. She got some candles out of her bag and placed them in random places around the room. She told us it was to create an 'ambience'. Satoshi turned the lights off and the room plunged into an eerie candle lit glow.  
"Who wants to go first?" asked Ayumi.  
"I will!" shouted Seiko. She then bolted out the room and ran upstairs. We all looked at Naomi, expecting an explanation but she just shrugged. We heard banging around upstairs.  
"I think she`s in….Yuka`s room?" said Satoshi. We heard running down the stairs and Seiko burst through the doorway holding a mirror in one hand and a bowl of water in the other. She slammed the mirror and the ball down onto the tale, grabbed a candle and slammed that down next to them. She wasn't about to do what I thought she was.  
"Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary!" she screamed.  
"No don't!" shouted Naomi but it was too late. We paused; expecting the ghost of a centuries old queen to come and strangle us or something but nothing happened.  
"See!" shouted Seiko, smiling. "It doesn't work!" She seemed oddly happy with her results.  
"Right well, now that Seiko has got everyone on edge, I`ve got a really bone chilling story for you." said Yoshiki. This should be good. Seiko sat down to listen.  
"So this is less of a story and more of a ritual but trust me it`s good. So let me tell you about 'the midnight game'. Apparently, 100s of years ago in Europe these groups of witches used to do this as a ritual. They used it as a punishment for people that broke the laws. Nowadays it`s only done by occult freaks and thrill seekers." he said. He quickly turned to Ayumi.  
"No offence Ayumi."  
"None taken." she replied.  
"Alright but what's the game? asked Satoshi.  
"I`ll tell you now." explained Satoshi.  
"So what you do is before midnight, you write your full name on a piece of paper and then put one droplet of your own blood onto the paper. You then turn off every source of light in your house and place your piece of paper behind a closed wooden door. Then you knock on the door 22 times but the last knock has to be on the stroke of midnight. Then open your door blow out your candle and then light it immediately. You have just summoned the Midnight Man."  
"Then what happens?" whispered Ayumi. She was really into it.  
"Then what you have to do is walk around your house in the pitch black trying to avoid the midnight man. Some people say they go cold, or they hear whispering and some say they see hallucinations of a shadowy blob or some ever say they see their darkest fears. When the midnight man is near your candle will go out. You must relight it in 10 seconds. Should you fail to do this then you must surrounded yourself in a circle of salt until 3:33am. And should you fail to do that then you will have lost the game and the midnight man will slowly tear out your organs….one…bye…one." I felt shivers go up my spine. He must`ve been spending too much time with Ayumi. He probably soaked up all her creepiness or something.  
"Well that sounds nice….." said Seiko. "You wanna play that Naomi?"  
"No thanks." replied Naomi.  
"Well thank you Yoshiki." said Ayumi, smugly. "You`ve set me up nicely."  
"Errr…thank you?" said Yoshiki. I had a feeling that whatever Ayumi had in store for us was going to seriously freaky. She picked up a candle and put it up to her face.  
"So one day I was on the internet and I stumbled across this blog about ghost stories. The blog told of a legend from where our city used to be. Hundreds of years ago there lived a witch who was executed for witchcraft and on her death bed she cursed the hut where she lived." I shifted in my seat.  
"She said if anyone ever went into her hut then they would release a monster that would stalk them and kill them and everyone else they cared about. Now the person on the blog claimed that they found the hut out somewhere in a nearby forest. And day after day they went up to the hut and looked in through the window but never in. And then one night she decided she would go inside the hut. She slowly opened the creaky old wooden door. And-! There was nothing inside." No way. It couldn't be. Surely not. "The hut was empty. The only thing that was in it was a small, old wooden trap door." I looked over at Yoshiki. He looked back at me and went pale. Seiko started to bite her nails. "She sees the trapdoor and decides not to push her luck so she leaves. She then leaves one last post telling her followers that next time, she`s going to open the trapdoor but she is never heard from again….." Satoshi started to clap.  
"Wow Ayumi. That was really good." he said.  
"Yeah Ayumi. You really have a knack for spooky things." said Mayu. Seiko started to cry. Yoshiki rubbed his neck nervously.  
"Seiko. Seiko what`s the matter?" said Naomi, putting her arms around the crying girl. "It`s only a story." Seiko said something incomprehensible through her tears. Yoshiki coughed to clear his throat.  
"We…..errrrr…..w-we found the shack." he said. He looked pretty freaked out. A clock chimed somewhere in the house. I felt a chill go down my spine. Ayumi laughed nervously.  
"Hahaha. No, no way. It`s just a fictional story." she said. Mayu leant closer to me and whispered in my ear.  
"Is that true Shig?" she asked nervously. I nodded.  
"Seiko, is that true?" she asked. Seiko continued to cry; not giving a response. Naomi turned to me.  
"Is that true Morishige?" she asked. I had to try and be the voice of reason here.  
"We found _a_ shack. It isn't necessarily the one in Ayumi`s story." I replied calmly. "However, the shack we found does sound similar to the one in the story…" I was starting to get uneasy. Surely this was just a coincidence. It had to be.  
"But it sounds just like it?" asked Satoshi. I nodded.  
"Yes. The description in the story does fit what we found." I replied. There was a pause for a moment. Satoshi went very very pale. He must`ve noticed this himself and forced himself to smile through it.  
"Maybe you unleashed the monster." he joked nervously. Seiko started to cry even harder . The monster. I`d forgotten about the monster. Seiko and Satoshi had both seen… something, out there in the forest. Satoshi`s description was vague at best and Seiko wasn't in any state to tell us what she saw. Naomi glared at him.  
"Satoshi, stop it. You`re scaring her." she snapped. Satoshi bowed his head to apologise.  
"I`m sorry." he mumbled. Seiko continued to bawl and so Naomi helped her up and led her out of the room. "There there Seiko. Please don't cry. There`s no monster. It`s a just story." she reassuringly as she led the crying girl out of the room.  
"There can`t be any monsters." said Yoshiki, folding his arms. "Monsters don't exist." He was doing his best not to look scared.  
"Depends on what you define as a monster." said Mayu. That too gave me goosebumps. She`d been quiet for a while and that`s the first thing she says? Strange. Yoshiki nodded.  
"Yeah I guess so. The mind could pass anything that looks strange in the darkness off as a monster. That would be a more logical explanation." he said.  
"You can`t prove that." said Satoshi, starting to raise his voice. "I saw something out there. I swear." Yoshiki stood up.  
"Look, Satoshi. It was probably just a bird or something. You`d be scared by anything out there." scoffed Yoshiki. That was a big hit to Satoshi`s ego. Lucky Naomi wasn't around to hear it.  
"You think your tough, do you!?" Satoshi was shouting now. He stood up to face Yoshiki.  
"Guys, please-" started Ayumi.  
"You know what? Yeah, yeah I do! It my ass that was on the line out there to go fetch Seiko! Didn't see your scrawny hide looking for her!" shouted Yoshiki.  
"Alright then!" shouted Satoshi pressing a finger into Yoshiki`s chest. "Go out there! Go into the forest to the shack! And open the trapdoor! If you don't see anything out there then you can prove me wrong! If you don't…..then you don't." screamed Satoshi. Yoshiki took a step back and took a deep breath to calm himself.  
"Okay. Fine. I will." he replied calmly. Ayumi gasped.  
"No Yoshiki. Don`t." she said standing up.  
"No. I`m going." he replied. Satoshi had sat back down now.  
"Please. I really don't want you to go." begged Ayumi.  
"No, no. It`s fine. I`ll prove to Satoshi there`s no monster." he took her hand in his. "Like you said it`s fictional, right?" She nodded.  
"Y-yeah. Okay then. Good luck." The door opened and Naomi came in looking very stressed.  
"Seiko`s finally stopped crying." she said, whipping her forehead. "I gave her a drink and now she`s quietly sipping it." Seiko sounded like a baby. If it was in any other situation it would`ve been funny. Naomi narrowed her eyes.  
"Why`re you two holding hands?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
"N-no reason!" replied Ayumi jerking her hands away from Yoshiki. "He was just leaving."  
"Why? Where`s he going?" asked Naomi.  
"Monster hunting." he replied. Naomi looked concerned.  
"Is that a good idea?" she asked.  
"Yeah it`s fine." he replied and pointed to Satoshi. "I`m gonna prove to chicken boy over there that there`s nothing out there. No monsters. Nothing." Satoshi looked like he was gonna say something but Ayumi gave him evils and he stayed silent.  
"Alright then. Good luck." Naomi said.  
"Thanks. I`ll be fine though." he said. He started to leave the room but Naomi stopped him.  
"Don't say anything to Seiko. I don't want you to set her off again." she said sternly. He nodded.  
"I won`t." he replied as he left the room. It went silent for a few minutes as he heard him leave. I checked my phone for the time. It was a little past 3am. Halloween was over. As soon as we heard the back door close, Ayumi jumped up and leant over the table and grabbed Satoshi by the collar and shook him.  
"You son of a bitch!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. I jumped up and attempted to prise her away from Satoshi. Naomi did the same. "Why did you make him do that?! You knew he wouldn't back down! You bastard!" Naomi struggled to prise her away from him.  
"Ayumi please! Stop!" shouted Naomi. Ayumi let go of him.  
"I didn't make him do anything!" Satoshi shouted back. The door creaked open and Seiko appeared in the doorway in her pyjamas holding a glass of milk.  
"Guys. Please don't argue." she said, softly. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying.  
"I`m sorry Seiko." said Ayumi. She turned back to Satoshi. "And I`m sorry too Satoshi." She sat back down in her seat. "I`m just….ugh I don't know!" she said rubbing her eyes.  
"Tired?" asked Naomi.  
"In love." corrected Seiko as she took a seat next to Mayu. Ayumi mumbled something. Satoshi sat back down in his place as Seiko cuddled up to Mayu. I slid back against the wall and sat on the floor. I looked back at my phone. 3:20am. This was going to be a long night.

It`d been over an hour since Yoshiki had left and we`d spent most of that time in silence. Partly because we didn't have anything else to say to one and other but mostly because we didn't want to wake Seiko, who had fallen asleep in Mayu`s lap. Mayu gently played with her hair while she slept. Despite the scary situation; Mayu looked content. It was nice to see her so happy in these circumstances. Much better than freaking out over some monster that may or may not exist.  
"I think we should call him." whispered Ayumi out of the blue. "It`s been over an hour and I`m getting worried. What if he`s lost?"  
"He won`t get lost." I replied. "Me and him spent hours walking through that place in the dark and we managed to navigate our way through it. Trust me he`ll be fine."  
"I still think we should call him." she persisted. I rubbed my hands through my hair. I was having visions of one of those scenes in horror movies where the character is found by the killer after their phone goes off whilst they`re hiding.  
"Alright fine." I replied. "But do it out there so you don't wake Seiko." I whispered pointing to the door. Ayumi got her phone out of her bag and left the room. Seiko stirred in her sleep.  
"N-naomi….." she mumbled.  
"Awwww." whispered Mayu. "She dreams about you. That`s so cute." said Mayu.  
"Yeah. I guess it is…" Naomi replied gently, smiling. Seiko made a squeezing motion with her hand.  
"Buns…" mumbled Seiko. Mayu giggled as Naomi rolled her eyes.  
"What about you and…." Naomi coughed and tilted her head towards to me. Mayu blushed. Before she could answer, Ayumi came back into the room looking worried.  
"He`s not answering." she said.  
"I`m sure he`s fine." I replied, trying to keep her calm. "Try not to worry."  
"Let me try him." Satoshi said getting his phone out. That was the first time he`d said anything in over an hour. He dialled Yoshiki and let it ring. There was a very faint noise coming from inside the house. Satoshi shushed us and we went silent.  
"No he hasn't!" shouted Satoshi jumping out of his seat and running out the door. Seiko stirred at the noise and woke up.  
"Hey Mayu." she said yawning. "Why`re you upside down?" Mayu giggled. Seiko sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"You sleep well, Seiko?" asked Naomi.  
"Oh yeah." replied Seiko happily. "I had the most wonderful dream about your ass." I smirked. Good old Seiko. At least she was back to normal. Satoshi came through the door looking worried.  
"He left his phone." he said holding up Yoshiki`s phone. "He must`ve forgotten to pick it up when we were getting changed."  
"But that means….." started Ayumi but trailed off.  
"We can`t contact him." I finished. The clock chimed again. Ayumi curled her legs up to her body. She was starting to worry. I had to try and keep her and everybody else calm.  
"Seiko?" I asked.  
"Yes Shig?" she replied.  
"What did you see out there?" I asked. Naomi jumped in.  
"Morishige don't." she said sternly. "You`ll just upset her again."  
"No no Naomi." replied Seiko. "I`m okay now." She turned to me. "I don't really remember it to clearly except it was tall and it had long arms."  
"Is there anything else? Anything at all?" I asked.  
"I think it might`ve had red eyes… I don't know. I`m sorry." she replied. I sighed and rubbed my head.  
"Give me a second." said Satoshi standing up and leaving. Where the hell was Yoshiki? I couldn't keep this lot calm by myself. Satoshi returned with a large sheet of paper and a pen.  
"Give me that." said Naomi taking the pen from him. "No one can read your scrawl." She wrote 'Tall', 'Long arms' and 'Red eyes?' down on the paper.  
"Tell me about the eyes Seiko." I said.  
"Well, they were red and fairly small. They were also in a strange place." she said. Naomi wrote all that down.  
"Strange how?" I asked.  
"They weren't on its head. Well, they weren't where it`s head should`ve been. It looked like it was on it`s chest?" She replied.  
"Then how do you know it was tall?" I asked.  
"Well I don't. I just assumed it was." Naomi crossed out tall and wrote 'small? animal?' next to it.  
"What about you Satoshi? This sound familiar to you?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"I don't know. I didn't get a proper look at it. I just ran." he answered. It was time to consult our resident supernatural expert. Hopefully she could rule out anything like a monster.  
"What does this sound like to you Ayumi?" I asked.  
"We must not look at goblin men." she replied. Everyone went quiet. That was not the answer I was looking for.  
"Excuse me?" said Naomi.  
"It`s a poem." I explained. We`d read it in literature class. "Goblin Market."  
"We must not look at goblin men. We must not buy their fruit. Who knows upon what soil they fed their hungry thirsty roots?" she continued.  
"You think it`s a goblin?" I asked.  
"That`s what it sounds like to me." she said. "Small, red eyes, long arms in comparison to its body. I`d say that`s a goblin."  
"Goblins don't exist though do they?" asked Mayu.  
"Well not officially no." answered Ayumi. "But a lot of things don't officially exists."  
"Can you defeat them?" asked Seiko. This was getting ridiculous.  
"Guys come on." I said standing up. "Let`s be rational here. Goblins aren't real."  
"You sound like Yoshiki." said Satoshi.  
"And you lot all sound like kids." I said. "There has to be some reasonable rational explanation for this. Some animal or something."  
"Yeah but what if it`s not?" said Ayumi. "What if he`s running around out there being chased by a gob-" Something smashed in the other room. We all went silent. I sat back down quietly.  
"What was that?" whispered Seiko worriedly.  
"Sorry that was me. Dropped a glass." said a familiar voice. The door opened and to our relief Yoshiki was stood there. We all sighed in relief. It was good to see him in one piece.  
"Yoshiki!" shouted Ayumi in joy and pulled him into a hug. "You`re alive!" He laughed.  
"Yes. Yes I am." he said. He looked at me and nodded. I smiled. His eyes turned to Satoshi.  
"There`s nothing out there." he said.  
"Did you open the trapdoor?" Satoshi asked.  
"Yes I did. It was empty. No body. No demon. No skeleton. No notebook. Nothing." he replied. Ayumi shifted uncomfortably and sat back down. She looked uneasy. Not massively but noticeably.  
"Well I guess I was wrong." said Satoshi standing up and putting his arm round his friend. "I`m sorry. Let`s just put this thing behind us."  
"Yeah let`s." Yoshiki replied smiling.  
"Awwwwww." cooed Seiko. "A true bromance." We all laughed. Satoshi sat back down.  
"Now what?" he asked.  
"I`m hungry." said Seiko. Classic Seiko.  
"Well what do you want?" asked Satoshi. Seiko paused and thought for a moment.  
"….Cake!" she shouted. Naomi shot her down.  
"No Seiko. You can`t have cake for breakfast." she said sternly. She sounded like a mum.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh come on." she whined. "Why not?"  
"Because, Morishige`s the only one that can bake and we`re not going to ask him to bake us a cake at half past 4 in the morning. I stood up and smiled.  
"No don't worry Naomi. It`s quite alright. We`ve all been through a lot tonight so I`d be happy to make a cake." I said.  
"Yay! Cake!" shouted Seiko smiling.  
"There should be more than enough ingredient in stock." said Satoshi. "Go nuts." I stood up to leave.  
"I want chocolate!" shouted Seiko as I left the room. Classic Seiko.

 **A/N: First, I`m British so it`s mum not mom. Second, I really enjoyed writing that one. I had real good fun doing that. It was great. Sad news. There`s only two chapters left. Sad times indeed. But it`s okay. And you`ll find out at the end of the story. If you like that please leave a review, I enjoy knowing what you all think. Anyway, thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	10. I Keep On Hoping For Cake By The Sunrise

**Mayu`s POV**

"And after an hour or so I said 'I don't know what`s chocolate anymore and what isn't.'" said Seiko. We laughed. I wiped a tear away from my eye. Oh Seiko. You do make me laugh. After Yoshiki arrived everyone calmed down and instead of doing another one of Satoshi`s activities we`d voted to just relax for an hour or so whilst Shig got the cake ready. I was looking forward to trying his cooking. Seiko was clearly much calmer and had recovered from her ordeal earlier in the night. I missed Shig though. I thought I would`ve spent more time with him this weekend but we just never got the chance to speak to him or any longer then about 10 minutes. I decided to sneak away to see him in the kitchen. I slowly got up and crept out of the room but nobody noticed me because they were too busy crying with laughter. I walked down the corridor and opened the door to the kitchen. Shig was facing away from me out of the window. The light shining on his face told me he was looking at his phone. I silently crept up behind him. A floorboard creaked underneath me and I froze. He looked up from his phone but he didn't turn around. After a few seconds his head went down again. I crept up behind him and stopped. Looking round his shoulder I saw that on his phone was a picture of me. It was one that we took outside of the crepe place in September. That was such a lovely evening. But he didn't need a picture when the real thing was stood behind him. I flung my arms round his chest and hugged him from behind.  
"Guess who?" I said laughing. He flinched and turned his head around. A smile broke onto his face.  
"Oh hey Mayu." he said smiling. "What`s up?"  
"Nothing much." I replied. "Seiko`s telling jokes to try and cheer us all up."  
"Classic Seiko. She`s the one who suffered the most and she`s the one telling jokes to cheer us up." he said. He was right. That was just who she was.  
"Now…" I said, putting my hand to his face. "I believe we have some unfinished business we started in the forest." He blushed.  
"Oh right yes. The…"  
"Kiss?" I finished. Now. It was now. My chance to kiss the boy I`d been in love with since middle school.  
"Yeah, that…" he trailed off. I leant in to kiss him. He did the same. I closed my eyes. I could his arms wrap around me. Our lips met just for a split second. Someone coughed behind us. I jolted back, startled. I turned around to see who it was. Yoshiki stood in the doorway grinning. Ayumi`s head appeared over his shoulder. Goddamit! These two again! First it was the in the forest on the phone! Then it was when I was trying to flirt with Shig in the pool! Where these two ever going to give me a chance to spend some time with my Shig!  
"Are we interrupting anything?" asked Yoshiki grinning. I took a side step away from Shig.  
"No." I replied. I glanced at Shig. He looked as disappointed as I felt.  
"Right. The cake`s nearly done." he said pointing to the oven. "Get out while I decorate it." There was a load of cake decorating things on the counter. Icing and sprinkles and things. He waved us out of the room.  
"Did he have icing on his face or something?" asked Yoshiki. I ignored him. We sat back down in our seats.  
"Is it nearly done yet?" asked Seiko excitedly.  
"Soon Seiko." I replied. Soon.

 **Morishige`s POV**

About 20 minutes after I was rudely interrupted from my kiss by the wonder couple, the cake had cooled and I had finished the decorations. I stood and admired my creation; chocolate cake, as per request, with chocolate icing and sprinkles. It would be a shame to eat it. I took a picture of it with my phone. I picked it up carefully and made my way into the other room.  
"It`s ready." I said. I was greeted by a round of 'Ooooohs' and cheers as I placed the cake down on the table along with 7 plates and a knife.  
"Wow Shig! That looks delicious!" said Seiko.  
"Yeah bud. Who knew you could cook like that. You`re gonna make a great housewife." said Yoshiki. I gave him the finger but he just laughed. I was in the process of divvying up the cake into 7 equal(ish) pieces when Naomi gasped and pointed outside.  
"Look guys. It`s sunrise." she said.  
"It`s beautiful." said Ayumi. The sun was beginning to come up and it covered the room in it`s warm orange glow. She gently nudged Yoshiki. "Isn`t it pretty?"  
"Hmmm." he replied. She rolled her eyes. Naomi turned to Satoshi. His eyes were beginning to close. I walked over to him and gently nudged him back to world of the awake.  
"You alright sleeping beauty?" I asked. He nodded gently. He looked down at the plate of cake.  
"That for me?" he asked. I handed him the plate.  
"Enjoy your breakfast." I replied.  
"Let`s eat outside." suggested Ayumi. Satoshi groaned. I handed Naomi her plate of cake.  
"Thanks." she said smiling warmly. Ah. No sunset could beat the warmth of Mayu`s smile.  
"Do we have too?" he whined.  
"Yes." said Yoshiki sternly.  
"Alright fine." said Satoshi. It just dawned on me how much of a push over Satoshi is. He led us all outside into the garden, through the gate and over to the now empty table. Ayumi and Yoshiki stood together. I was next to Mayu and Naomi and Seiko were both sat on the top of the table leaving Satoshi by himself leaning against a tree.  
"Mary me Morishige." said Seiko. Me and Mayu coughed on our cake.  
"W-what?" I spluttered.  
"Marry me so you can cook for me all the time." she said. Oh right.  
"Well thanks for the offer Seiko but I`m gonna have to you down." I said.  
"Ahh no worries." she said. She bumped her shoulders against Naomi. "Besides I`ve got the only girl for me right here." Naomi blushed.  
"I`d never marry you." said Naomi laughing. "You drive me mad as it is." After this we all went quiet for a bit and enjoyed the view. Mayu rested her head on my shoulder. I`d never seen a sunset in person before. Well I had; out the window. You know what I mean.  
"Sometimes I wish I could stay young forever." said Seiko. "You know. Not having to worry about adult life and just chill like this with you lot forever." We all nodded in agreement. No one said anything but I think we all agreed with her. It wasn't something I thought about often but I had considered it once or twice. It would be nice to just stay the same age forever. Stay in a high school for ever. Satoshi put his plate down on the floor and clapped his hands together.  
"Well. I declare this Halloween party a success." he said proudly.  
"Aside from the horrors of the forest, the wild goose chase for Seiko, the monster hunt and that creepy ass cabin." Yoshiki corrected. Satoshi waved his hand away dismissively.  
"Apart from that." he said. Seiko gave a small whoop.  
"Yeah guys. This weekend has been awesome." she said, beaming with joy. "I`ll never ever forget this as long as I live." I`m not surprised. Whatever she saw in the forest must`ve left her scarred. Afterwards we all went back inside and one by one, couple by couple, we made our way home. After picking up our bags, Mayu hugged the girls goodbye and I said bye to the Satoshi and Yoshiki we made our way back home.

 **A/N: One more chapter! I know it`s not very long but hey, enjoy the ending. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	11. The Kiss of a Thousand Suns

**Morishige`s POV**

After not long of walking through the first light of November, me and Mayu eventually arrived at her house. We stood outside her front door holding hands. The sunlight reflected off the window.  
"I had a really great time, this weekend." she said softly. "It was nice to see you being sociable with the others."  
"Yeah it was good fun. And it was nice to spend time some time with them outside of class. Well, apart from the whole search party and monster hunting thing." I replied.  
"Yeah." she responded. "The only thing is…I didn't get to spend as much time with you as I would have liked to." I knew what she meant. It was like every time we met, we were interrupted by something.  
"Yeah me to." I replied. "But I guess stuff just happened; like looking for Seiko." She moved her hands away from me and put them round my back and pulled herself towards me. I moved my hands around her back pulling her into the hug.  
"Well…she`s not here now. None of them are." She raised her head up to look at me. Her face was close to mine and I could see the slight red blush in her cheeks.  
"Now," she whispered softly. "I think we have some unfinished business." Ah yes. The kiss. I leant forward to kiss her. She closed her eyes to do the same. She pressed her lips against mine but she said something before I could kiss her.  
"Third time lucky." she whispered. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I pressed my lips against hers. My mind was like fireworks. As we kissed the sun came up from behind the house and covered the whole street in the warm light. But that was nothing compared to the kiss. All the energy in the sun- no. All the energy in a thousand suns couldn't even come close to what I was feeling at that moment. I was finally together with the girl I`d been in love with since middle school. Our once beautiful friendship had blossomed into something even more beautiful. It was perfect. She was perfect. We were perfect. She broke away from the kiss. She was blushing like crazy.  
"You think waiting made it better?" she smiled. My mind was like mush. I could barely respond.  
"Y-yeah." I said dumbly. She smiled and kissed me once more. She pulled away again and started to play with her hands. She looked at her watch.  
"So my dads at work and my mums out…and I was thinking of taking a shower…" she started. As mind blowing and amazing as that sounded I had to turn her down. I was shattered and I needed to go home.  
"Mayu. On any other day I would jump at that chance but I`m shattered and I`d like to get some rest." I replied. She looked disheartened for a moment but her smile quickly returned.  
"Okay then." she said. She quickly kissed me on the cheek and turned around to unlock the door.  
"I guess I`ll see you tomorrow in school?"  
"Yeah." I replied. "I`ll see you tomorrow." She nodded and gave me a little wave as she closed the door behind her. I sighed and looked up at the sky. What a perfect weekend. I made my way down the street towards home, happily humming like some guy out of a romance movie. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Satoshi. Now what did he want? I put the phone to my ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Morishige it`s me. Come back here now." he said.  
"Why?" I asked reluctantly. I really didn't want to. I was tired, very tired.  
"Yoshiki`s…got something planned. We need a drummer. Trust me, this is gonna be good." I sighed a long tired sigh. Drummer? What the hell is he talking about? I realised I didn't have the energy to argue with him.  
"Fine." I replied and ended the call. This better be good.

 **A/N: Yes I know it`s short. But just go read the epilogue. You`ll get a proper authors note over there. Thank you for reading, goodnight.**


	12. Epilogue

Hello. It`s me. Not Shig. Not Mayu. The WhackOtaku. Hi, nice to meet you. So I have literally just hit save on that last chapter and now I`m doing this so I can give a proper epilogue whilst everything is fresh in my mind. First thing first. Big thank you to all of you who have favourited, followed or taken the time to leave a review. I`m so thank full to all of you. You`ve really kept my spirits up to keep me writing when I`ve lost motivation. Thank you. Secondly. I know there is still a lot of things in the story, plot wise, that haven't been explained too well or you think I haven't noticed or forgotten about. Well I haven't. Main thing is Ayumi`s psychic powers. That`s going to tied up. Also the monster thing isn't over yet. Special points to anyone who noticed something strange about Yoshiki talking about a note book even though in Ayumi`s story she made no mention of a notebook. That will be cleared up too. The parings will also be continued. Despite the tension between the two, Ayumi and Yoshiki aren't actually together yet and I have a whole love triangle drama story line for Naomi, Seiko and Satoshi. Now all of that means I will be doing a sequel. Which is good news for you if you enjoyed this story. The bad news though is that I`m going to be taking a break from Corpse Party and move onto a different fandom for a bit. Yes I know. Sad times indeed. But I promise that the first chapter of that sequel will be up sometime in September. Not sure when but it`ll be sometime in that month that it`ll go up. I think that`s everything. I don't think there`s anything…oh yeah. The corpse party break won`t include the one shots. They will continue to be updated whenever I write them. So once again, big thanks to all of you. You`re amazing. And now, for the last time, thank you very very very much for reading, have a goodnight.


End file.
